<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hand (And Never Let Go) by ButterfliesonIce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358534">Take My Hand (And Never Let Go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesonIce/pseuds/ButterfliesonIce'>ButterfliesonIce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 years into the future, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad living conditions, Bittersweet flashbacks, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon spelling of names, Clannad Spoilers, Detectives, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fear, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forcing People to be Strippers, Future Fic, Homesickness, Hopeful Katsuki Yuuri, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Poverty, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, OC death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panicked Texting and Calling, Promises, Revelations, Rumors, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Secrets, Strippers and Strip Clubs, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, This is NOT going above M, Unreliable Articles, Victor is Breaking Apart, Victor’s Miraculously Still Going, Yurio secretly cares, Yuuri staying strong, beatings, but doen't show it, figure skating competitions, harassing, minor alcohol abuse, possibly unreliable narrators, sepsis, striping, switching POVs, well done research</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesonIce/pseuds/ButterfliesonIce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How could this have happened?<br/> </p>
<p>Yuri never forgets the barely concealed fear in Victors voice when he called, asking if Katsudon had contacted him in the past hour. He hadn’t. </p>
<p>Yuri remembers how worried Victor had been when 2 hours had passed after the Michigan to Russia flight landed and there was still no sign of Katsudon.</p>
<p>Eventually, the police had gotten involved and it was discovered that Katsudon never even went inside the airport.</p>
<p>Yuri remembers Victor pretending he wasn’t worried when he packed up some of his things and flew to Detroit with the full intent to come back with Katsudon and probably never let him out of his sight again.</p>
<p>He remembers the listless look in Victors eyes when he came back by himself. </p>
<p>Yuri keeps his face expressionless as he sits on the chair across.</p>
<p>He still has that listless look. </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>As the van starts moving Yuuri recalls the promise he made to himself; one day, no matter how long it takes he’ll get out of here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: There are spoilers for Clannad</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Figure Skating Champion Gone Missing.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Katsuki Yuuri, a 3-time Grand Prix medalist has been reported missing today. According to sources, Katsuki was visiting a friend in Detroit, Michigan. The 26-year old had been on his way to the airport to go back to his training in St. Petersburg Russia, and hasn’t been seen since.  </strong> </p>
<p><strong>“The crew are hard at work trying to find Katsuki.” Amara Brown, the young head of the Missing Persons Department, reassures. “Most of the time, when an adult goes missing it’s because of mental issues such as alcoholism and drug abuse. You know, that sort of thing. Other times, it’s because of debt, domestic abuse, or relationship problems.</strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong> However, Katsuki doesn’t have those problems. Other than his anxiety, he has no mental illnesses, his record is clean, and he’s openly known to be in a happy relationship with his fiancé. So, we have reason to believe that he did not leave on his own free will. His phone was found at the airport entryway, and it just might hold the key to where he is. The team and I are doing everything we can to make sure Katsuki is found and returned safely.”</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Katsuki Yuuri Case Deemed Cold</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>The search for Katsuki Yuuri, a Japanese figure skating gold medalist who has been missing for two months, has been deemed an unsolved mystery. Apparently the once hopeful search for him has led to a dead end. </strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Before Katsuki went missing the cameras to the entrance of the airport had somehow been covered with electrical tape. The tape was removed minutes later but it was around those ten minutes where Katsuki arrived at the airport and went missing. He was apparently dropped off by his old roommate but according to the indoor security cameras, he never even went inside the building.” Amara Brown states.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>“We questioned the friend who dropped Katsuki off, and apparently after waving goodbye, he just drove off and didn’t see anything. Being very late at night, there weren’t a lot of other potential witnesses we could question. One of the few witnesses claim to have seen a person dressed in black putting the tape over something, but they were apparently disturbed by the sight and went on their way, so it’s another dead end. Until we can discover something else, things will continue looking bleak. However, my team is nothing if not persistent. We will find him.” Brown finishes off, determined.</strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, upon hearing of his student and fiancé’s disappearance, Victor Nikiforov (six-time world champion, and known as a living legend in the figure skating world) has come over to America and has been staying at a hotel for almost two months.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“It wasn’t my intention to stay this long.” Nikiforov says, “The plan was to just find Yuuri quickly and bring him back to Russia.” </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Some would say how calmly Nikiforov handles the situation is admirable. Of course, it does have some eyebrows raised. How does he really feel about his fiancé going missing?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What happened to him is… unfortunate”, Nikiforov says, “But I have faith that they’ll find him soon.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6 months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how long Katsudon has been missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6. Fucking. Months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could this have happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Yuri’s a little frustrated would be a <em>huge </em>understatement. He’s <em>resentful. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The press and system are always saying they’re getting closer to finding Katsudon, but Yuri can see that bullshit from a mile away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re no closer to finding the pork cutlet bowl then they were 4 months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, that riles up Yuri even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, they don’t even need to say it. There’s no way Katsudon left on his own so the only explanation for his disappearance is that he was taken. Whether it was by force or blackmail no one knows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was supposed to be a simple, 3-day visit to Detroit to catch up with Chaulant or whatever his name is. Instead, Katsudon managed to get his ass kidnapped and make his case “one of the biggest mysteries of the year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was supposed to be his 27<sup>th</sup> birthday. November 29. Just a few days before the Grand Prix Final.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Japan hadn’t made it this year. Minami What’s-His-Name had won Nationals, scored himself bronze in Skate America, but had fallen to fifth in the Cup or China. Overall, it was decent for his first time in the Grand Prix Series. Minami had the potential to be a good rival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri himself had done a fine job this year as well. After scoring second in Nationals (falling second to Victor, surprisingly), he managed to get silver at Skate Canada (falling second to JJ, annoyingly) and gold at the NHK trophy (oh the irony). All in all, not a bad season for his career.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nevertheless, it still wasn’t the same without Katsudon. Not that Yuri would openly admit that. But, if he was being honest, things were admittedly more fun with the pork cutlet bowl around. And maybe a little easier in terms of practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For instance, Victor actually started listening to Yakov a little more often then once-in-a-while. Yuri didn’t think Katsudon would settle in as easy as he did, but then again Katsudon did have a habit of surprising you when you didn’t expect it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now with him missing and all that shit, things are different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps the worst part is Victors passive-aggressiveness. It boils Yuri’s fucking blood whenever Victor just smiles and acts as if everything is okay. It clenches his fists when Victor acts as if Yuuri never existed. It speeds up his heartbeat whenever Victor pretends that Yuuri disappearing doesn’t mean anything to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably what infuriates him the most is when Victor shows up late to practice, his normally okay-ish styled hair disheveled, and dark circles badly concealed under his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>And then he plays it off as if he just went out and got careless</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes, Yuri just wants to shake the dumb old man for his stupidity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, for the sake of it, Yuri doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he just stays where he stands, fists clenched almost painfully tight as he glares daggers at Victor while he enters the rink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until late at night when he returns to his room, where he screams out his fury into his mostly soundproof pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, I know you’re somewhere in practice right now, but I want you to know I’m on my way to the airport so… yeah. Call me back when practice ends? It’s going to be a long 14-hour flight and I… I mean, it would be nice to hear from you before that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor couldn’t help the fond smile across his face listening to the message. Chuckling softly, he pressed the call button before placing his phone near his ear again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri!” Victor said brightly, “You wanted to hear me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A low groan came from the other end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That came out wrong.” Yuuri muttered quietly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What was that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing!” A laugh bubbled out of Victors lips as he imagined Yuuri’s surely blushing face on the other side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mm, alright then.” Victor remarked, a small teasing tone to his voice. He wondered if Yuuri could hear it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Anyway.” Yuuri said blandly, “we’re just now arriving at the airport, so I should probably start getting ready to hop out. See you in around 14 hours?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. <em>Will you text when  you arrive?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kidding, kidding.” Yuuri laughed, “Sorry. Yes, I promise I’ll text when I arrive.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor nodded even though he knew Yuuri couldn’t see it. “Good.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri! We’re here. HI VICTOR” came Phichit’s enthusiastic voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Phichit! It’s been a while, how are you?” Victor asked pleasantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichit laughed. “Fantastic actually! Celestino is letting me pick out my own music and I’ve got some ideas. You and your student will have to work hard if you want a chance to win this year” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor smirked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well we look forward to facing you in this years Grand Prix series.” He said, a thin layer of challenge underlining his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bring it on.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yuuri cleared his throat. </em>“<em>On that note, I should get out of here.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aw but we were starting to have a good conversation.” Phichit whined. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have each other’s numbers.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sigh came in response. “Oh fine. Have a safe flight okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I will. And Victor?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm?” Victors back straightened unconsciously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri’s voice lowered in an almost seductive tone “I look forward to seeing you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor’s eyes widened as the call hung up. He stood in place for a second before laughing fondly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This kind of surprise was one of the many reasons he loved that man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6 months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how long it’s been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s how long Yuuri’s been missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6 damn months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’d think they’d at least find something more at this point. Anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor chuckles bitterly at the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a sip of vodka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well even if they had it's not like they’re going to tell him. Fear of giving false hope and all that stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could this have gone so wrong? He was supposed to come home after a long flight and at worst be badly jetlagged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He <em>promised </em>he’d text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>According to evidence, he never even made it in the airport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how much alcohol he consumes, he never numbs out the undying fear settled in his bones. After it was apparent that nobody knew where Yuuri was, Victor himself flew to the States to get the details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After questioning, they suspected a kidnapping. Victor was terrified. He still is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s never been so <em>scared </em>like this. They don’t tell him, but Victor knows they stopped looking for Yuuri alive months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor hired a private detective to help with the search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hasn’t called in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…What’s her name?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor planned to leave the states with Yuuri. He didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was surprised when Victor announced he was going to continue skating this season.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yurio looked like he didn’t know whether if he should be shocked or if he should slit Victor’s throat with his own skates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what was he supposed to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri’s <em>gone</em>, and Victor has no idea where he is or where he could be. Skating has probably been the only thing keeping him sane these past few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was never good at dealing with his own emotions. Skating was the only thing to distract him from the strong ache that never seemed to leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor doesn’t remember the last time he’s ever thrown himself so hard into practice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably hasn’t worked this viciously since his Junior days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s sore all over. His feet are more bruised than ever. He always leaves the rink ready to collapse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He relishes the exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like he’s stopped taking care of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not selfish like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still needs to be in top shape for skating and he still needs to take care of Makkachin. Poor boy is probably miserable wondering what happened to his other friend and why his current caretaker is constantly acting depressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors not depressed though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure he’s going through a difficult time, constantly weary, worried out of his mind, terrified that Yuuri may not be alive, but he’s not depressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s just so <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His fiancé is missing, and he still needs to act as if everything’s right in the world. He still needs to smile for the camera. He still needs to regard the nosy press politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if that helps with anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor remembers how <em>furious </em>he’d been when he found out about the rumors saying that he had a hand in Yuuri’s disappearance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Mr. Nikiforov” </em>a man had asked in English, “<em>What are your comments Yuuri Katsuki’s disappearance?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Victor remembers how his already forced smile somehow began to feel more so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>It’s… unfortunate what happened to Yuuri.” </em>Victor had said, “<em>But I have faith that he’ll be found alive and ready to get better soon.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugh, that sounded so- what was the American slang? - corny looking back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Yes, we have the highest hopes for Katsuki.” </em>The reporter said, <em>“It must be hard for you. How would you like to address the rumors about you and Katsuki?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor remembers his smile dropping. <em>“What?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you’ve been pretty calm about the whole Katsuki-Going-Missing thing despite Katsuki being your student. There’s been rumors going around that you’ve given him a reason to go. What would you like to say in response?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Right before anything else could happen, Yurio (thank goodness for that boy) had quickly interrupted and pulled the older skater out. Victor will forever be grateful for that moment. He still doesn’t know what might’ve happened had Yurio not interfered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world just can’t give him a break can it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows Chris is worried. He hates that he’s scaring his friend like this. Victor doesn’t miss the sympathetic and sad look the usually cheerful man with a flirty streak that rivals his own gives him when he thinks the other man isn’t looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite winning Internationaux de France and the Rostelecom Cup, neither felt like a victory. Not by a long shot. It’s all just <em>there</em>, charming smiles with an equally charming personality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s all like his feelings of joy after he gets drunk: completely fake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worst part? Every time he performs, he always sees a glimpse of familiar brown eyes, full of betrayal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has nightmares about those eyes. They never say anything, they just look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re sad eyes, glassy and hurt on the shadowed face but never removing their gaze. Maybe the worst times when he sees those eyes are when he passes out after a drunk night. On those days, the eyes don’t look betrayed or even sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They look disappointed. They’re the eyes of someone who has been let down by the person they counted on the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The eyes look at him for a while and then finally, a familiar yet anguished voice asks quietly; “why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor always awakes after that, head and heart pounding painfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether it’s from heartbreak or hangover Victor can never tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s always late for practice on those days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows it’s bad. He doesn’t miss how Yurio glares daggers at him on those days. Or any other day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t miss Yakov’s disapproving but sad frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t miss Mila and Georgi’s worried eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He feels guilt every time he sees those looks. He doesn’t want them to feel bad because of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wishes Yuuri were here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That man never knew the power he had over his fiancé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor misses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really, really misses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So. Damn. Much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bottle’s empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor doesn’t feel better. Not in the slightest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a knock suddenly, and Victor jumps at the sound. He stares in the knock’s direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who could that be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knock comes again, louder this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Old man it’s me. Open up your damn door!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Definitely Yurio, he thinks numbly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor shouts out a weak “coming!” and stumbles slightly towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>He’s drunk</em> is Yuri's first thought as Victor clumsily opens the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man across from him looks awful. More so than he does at practice when he comes in late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hair is completely messed up, his eyes are obviously struggling to focus and he’s leaning heavily against the doorway. Most frustratingly,<em> he’s still wearing that fucking smile. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You look terrible.” Yuri tells him bluntly, not even sugar coating it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Victor answers back, his voice equally bland despite the pleasant smile that still lines his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you drunk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri sighs. <em>Fan- fucking-tastic.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He holds up his hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor’s smile turns into a look of curiously. “Three?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, so maybe he’s not <em>drunk</em>. He’s definitely tipsy, but Yuri can work with that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Alright then. Are you going to let me in or what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still looking confused, Victor silently moves out of the doorway as Yuri walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at the small table to the side, Yuri feels his fists clench at the sight of the empty vodka bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what brings you here?” Victors asks, momentarily smacking Yuri out of his anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri shrugs nonchalantly, “I wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything stupid, like getting drunk a few days before the competition,” he dully glares at Victor, “obviously I came in too late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor winces slightly, though he quickly shakes it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In its place, a weak smile comes. “Aw Yuri, you do care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once Yuri doesn’t jump to deny it. He just shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever old man. Just sit down before you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it’s his imagination, but for a moment Victors smile seems more genuine as he moves (stumbles) to the farther end of the room and promptly collapses on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s almost pitiful to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri remember before this whole mess happened. When Katsudon was still here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two were disgusting with each other. At first, whenever Victor would compliment Yuuri on something, the other man would blush and stutter out an thank you. Other times when Yuuri would help Victor with his step sequences and his hand would accidentally end up on the others waist, he would stammer an apology but wouldn’t remove his hand. Yuri always felt the urge to barf after witnessing those moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, as time went on so did Katsudon’s confidence. The anxiety noticeably calmed down, and instead of mumbling an apology whenever he received a nice wording or he ended up accidently touching his coach, he simply smirked knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though at that point Yuri had already outgrew the impulse to puke on these occasions, he still constantly rolled his eyes in practice. Katsudon and Victor would notice, share a look, then laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Victor in front of him now seems like a shell of the Victor 6 months ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri never forgets the barely concealed fear in Victors voice when he called, asking if Katsudon had contacted him in the past hour. He hadn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri remembers how worried Victor had been when two hours had passed after the Detroit to Russia flight landed and there was still no sign of Katsudon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the police had gotten involved and it was discovered that Katsudon never even went inside the airport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri remembers Victor pretending he wasn’t worried when he packed up some of his things and flew to Detroit with the full intent to come back with Katsudon and probably never let him out of his sight again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers the listless look in Victors eyes when he came back by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri keeps his face expressionless as he sits on the chair across.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still has that listless look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know,” Yuri mutters, looking away from the older man. “They’ll find him eventually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel Victors eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know” he replies quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” is the blunt answer. Yuri internally winces, he did not mean for that to come out but now that it is, he can’t take it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smart thing to do would be to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being naturally stubborn, Yuri doesn’t. “’Accidentally drank too much’? ‘Lost track of time’? And I thought Katsudon gave bad bullshit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor is silent. Yuri waits for him to say something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after what feels like forever, it becomes too much and Yuri finally asks the question that’s been nagging him for months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…You don’t seriously believe that he’s…” Yuri pauses, trying to find the right word “gone… do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not.” Victor says, his jaw clenched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it’s just Yuri but Victor doesn’t sound too convinced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri narrows his eyes, “Good. Because unless they find a body, I’m not believing any of that shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor is silent again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…What if they do?” he finally whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second, Yuri wonders if he heard right. He stares at Victor’s solemn face with wide eyes. Yes, he heard correctly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second, Yuri feels as if his heart stopped beating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What?” </em>It comes out angrier than intended, but Yuri can’t find it in himself to care as he feels himself rising to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” </em>he finds himself yelling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors eyes are pained “It’s been <em>months </em>Yurio” he says quietly, “they’re not even looking for him <em>alive</em> anymore. I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>SO?!?!” </em>Yuri can feel the heat rising to his face as he glares harshly at the older skater. “What do they know?! <em>They </em>don’t know Katsudon! <em>They </em>have no proof that he’s dead! <em>They </em>don’t know anything and you know it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yurio- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And <em>YOU</em>,” it’s all coming out now. Months of pent up anger spilling out of him like a flood. “YOU’RE just smiling around, acting as if nothing’s wrong, acting as if everything is okay and I’m damn sick of it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuri please-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Do you even know what the media’s saying about you? People are suspecting you have something to do with Katsudon’s disappearance because of how fucking calm and ‘happy’ you are! And you just keep acting like that and then later getting your ass completely goddamn <em>drunk </em>and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuri, <strong>stop.</strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then playing it off as if you just got careless!” his face is on fire and he can feel his eyes stinging with burning tears, but he still couldn’t care less. “If I didn’t know fucking better, <strong>I </strong>wouldn’t even think you care that-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuri <strong><em>ENOUGH!</em></strong>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri’s eyes widen for a spit second before he stops. Panting heavily and eyes full of hot tears, the young skater continues to glare at man in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his slight surprise, Victor too is standing and glaring back with equally watery eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps for the first time in possibly all six months of Katsudon’s absence, Yuri actually gets a good, close look at Victor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes, -while full of anger and unshed tears- are not listless, but actually <em>dull </em>in a way that reminds Yuri of a murky ocean. Now devoid of concealer, his under eyes are now shaded with dark circles and Yuri can see light lines cut in them. Even his hair seems to have lost its energy as it hangs lifelessly around Victors tired face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay like that for a while, neither one moving as they glare painfully at each other with tight fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then a tear rolls down Victors face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then just like that, Victor Nikiforov shatters right before Yuri’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears cascade down bloodshot eyes as Victor clamps his hand over his mouth in a useless attempt to stifle the loud sobs breaking their way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri watches, wide eyed and still, as Victor cries his heart out. Yuri feels his heart clench for the man in front of him. Maybe this was overdue, this kind of pent up pain isn’t for anybody to feel, no matter how stupid they are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he walks over to Victor. Hesitating for only a second, he gently puts his hand on Victor’s shoulder in a pathetic attempt to comfort him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His reaction is instant for as soon as Yuri’s hand makes contact, Victor’s arms engulf him in a desperate hug. The action is so swift that Yuri falls on his knee’s with Victor before he can regain his balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short fall doesn’t seem to affect Victor however, as his arms continue to hold Yuri in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>For once, Yuri hugs back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gesture is loose and awkward but (from what Yuri can tell) not unappreciated. After a minute, Yuri relaxes into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the sobbing quiets, but neither of the two make an effort to let go. They stay like that for what could be minutes to an hour, Yuri doesn’t know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right you know.” Victor suddenly mutters. “I am acting as if everything’s okay, and it’s not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri is silent for a moment “Why did you return for the Grand Prix?” he asks, “I would think you wouldn’t want to skate without Katsudon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shaky laugh comes from his side. “I’ve been on the ice without him you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri huffs. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a second, Victor doesn’t respond. Yuri is about to let go of the topic when-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was the only thing I could do. It’s out of my hands now. All I can really do is keep going and… hope for the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why do you think he’s gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t.” this time Victors voice is more sure. “Yuuri’s stronger than he gives himself credit for. Wherever he is, he’s… he’s probably alive. I’m not afraid of that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what are you afraid of?” Yuri questions, his voice taking on a harder edge, “And don’t say nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors arms wrap tighter around him. “Well, there’s still the possibility that he’s… gone. And what if he’s hurt, or… or being taken advantage of? What if he thinks I’ve forgotten about him? What if… what if he won’t want me anymore if… when he comes back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuri is silent for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s just stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small laugh comes, but Yuri can feel the slight tremble through his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly old man, even I know Katsudon loves you. Are you seriously stupid enough to think that he’d be upset just because you continued the season? Knowing him, he’d probably be relieved about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shaking ceases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think so?”  comes the small result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is unnerving beyond measure how vulnerable the usually put-together skater sounds right now. Yuri has no idea how to handle it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Obviously,” he ends up scoffing, “And leaving you? You’d be stupider than I thought if you think that’s actually going to happen. You two are disgusting with each other, and I wouldn’t be surprised if you made some kind of promise to never leave each other or something of that shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. It was supposed to be a comforting attempt but it ended up sounding more like a joke than anything else. Yuri half expects Victor to start crying again or at least tense up, but he doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he pulls away and looks at Yuri. His eyes are shiny and a little red around the edges but he’s smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not the camera smile he always seems to wear nowadays but an actual, genuine smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know?” he asks lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. <em>Seriously?” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Victor laughs. Really laughs. It’s short and sounds a little choked up but it’s <em>real.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. Maybe Yuri isn’t so bad at comforting people. He’s not terrible, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting his arms around Victor drop, Yuri stands and stretches before giving Victor an expectant look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on old man. Let’s try to get you sober.” He says, reaching out his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor glances up at him with an unbelievably fond look and stretches his hand out to grab Yuri’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><span class="u">2 Years Ago…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You really like this particular anime series, don’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat up as Victor looked at him, an amused smirk crossing his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well… yeah. I mean, it’s really good and has a nice message. I watched it when I was fifteen with Yuuko-chan and we both thought it was pretty good and…” Yuuri realized he was starting to ramble and quickly shut his mouth before he could spill anything embarrassing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor’s smirk expanded slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you want English subtitles or the English dub?” he asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri’s blush grew deeper. “Would the subtitles be okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first episode was about to start when Yurio came barging in. Yuuri doesn’t remember what he wanted or what was said, but somehow Yurio ended up watching the show with them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Wait what’s wrong with Nagisa?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Wait wait wait so that Fuko girl is or isn’t real?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Sanae’s behind him, isn’t she?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“And I thought you were dramatic.” </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">3 Weeks Later…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, this has a happy romantic ending. Should’ve expected that if it came from Katsudon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor turned to Yurio, eyebrow raised. “You liked it didn’t you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well…” All eyes turned to Yuuri, who gulped nervously at the sudden attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Clannad has a… sequel.” Yuuri fidgeted with the hem of his sweater “I was hoping we could all watch it, but if you don’t like the first one Yurio, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yurio’s eyes narrowed at the Japanese man before he huffed and leaned back into the couch, arms crossed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll stay. But only because I don’t feel like walking back to Lilia’s place right now.” He caught the wide eyed but still knowing expression Yuuri’s face. “Hey! Katsudon! Stop looking at me like that! Just… turn on the damn sequel.” he snapped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri smirked slightly and went over to change DVDs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I have to warn you though, this one is way sadder than the first story.” He said, settling back on the couch just as the first episode started.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yurio scoffed, “Yeah. Says the skater with the glass heart. You won’t see me getting all emotional over some dumb TV.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">One week later…</span> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“WHAT THE HELL? SHE JUST DIES?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuri was staring at the TV screen in angry shock, Yuuri was blinking rapidly, and Victor was just staring wide eyed, a hand covering his mouth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yurio whipped his head over to Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is she seriously dead? Or is this some kind of sick joke and she turns out to be okay next episode?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri smiled back, “No. I’m afraid she’s really dead.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“THAT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE.” Yurio snapped. “They bring her into the series, she helps Tomoya find happiness, they get together and are disgusting as you and the old man, they conceive a child together -which by the way, I still don’t know who outwardly tells their parents they had sex!- and she just dies during childbirth leaving her baby alone and her husband wishing he never met her? What kind of fucking show is this?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri chuckled. “Yurio, you’re sixteen.” He started, “You should’ve known Nagisa wasn’t going to live too long, especially when she became pregnant. Her body was barely strong enough to keep herself alive, much less with the strain of pregnancy. It’s really sad what happened to her, but you can’t be completely surprised that it did. Happen to her, I mean.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Still. Why bring her into that entire thing if she was just going to die at the end? What was the point?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well for one, Tomoya found a reason to keep going. He was able to make a life with her, and he discovered love. He was able to go out and try new things because of Nagisa.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then why does he wish he never met her?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri laughed, his brown eyes sparkling. “Because he’s stupid.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yurio’s eyes widened at the blunt response. Yuuri chuckled a little more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yep. You heard me. Despite all he’s learned from Nagisa he still hasn’t figured out that he had just as much of an impact on Nagisa as she had on him, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Even if she did end up dying at the end.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, in other words he’s unknowingly selfish and dumb.” Yurio stated blandly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri laughed again, looking at Yurio fondly. “Yeah. That’s another way to put it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The teen was silent for a minute. “So… there’s another episode, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Japanese man beamed “Hai. Several more actually. But…” he paused, a mischievous glint in his eye “I think that’s enough for today. It’s getting late and Yakov will have someone’s head if you’re not back soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yurio rolled his eyes. “Only you care about things like that Katsudon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And Baranovskaya-sama will be unpleased” Yuuri added.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“…Whatever. I was going to leave anyway.” Yurio stood up. After picking up his things, he looked over at Yuuri. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“See you at practice.” He said blandly. With that, he turned on his heel and exited the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once he heard the door close, Yuuri stretched and promptly slumped back on the couch still smiling softly,</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think he likes Clannad.” He stated. Turning his head over to Victor, his smile turned tender.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Victor? You’ve been quiet since the show ended. What did you think?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor turns his head to look at his fiancé, a small but strange smile on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think it was really good.” He answered quietly. Leaning down on the couch as well, Victor rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>While slightly surprised, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around Victors larger frame.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did the anime get to you?” he asked, voice low.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor scoffed “Of course not.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri had a feeling that wasn’t completely true but since it really wasn’t worth arguing over, he let it go. Instead, he just held Victor and let himself be held for what could’ve been a few minutes to an hour. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Promise you won’t leave me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Untangling himself from Victors arms, Yuuri sat up on his knees so he could look at his fiancé. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I knew it! The episode did get to you didn’t it?” a teasing smile crept its way onto his face and Yuuri didn’t even try to stop it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor looked down at the cushions below them, not meeting Yuuri’s eyes. But the smaller man could still detect faint embarrassment. “Whatever. Just promise.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The teasing smile grew slightly. “You know I’m not physically weak right? And I’m obviously not going to die during childbirth. Besides-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri.” This time Victor looked up at him and Yuuri’s words instantly died on his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right in those deep blue eyes there was pain and maybe… desperation? Pleading? Begging? Yuuri didn’t know but it was something and it broke his heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Guilt crashed into his body. He should’ve seen that something was bothering his fiancé. What kind of a partner was he? Teasing Victor when he was genuinely unsettled? Ugh, Yuuri can be really insensitive at times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at those sad blue eyes again, Yuuri could feel his heart crack further. Did the show really get to him that much?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh Victor…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scooting closer to his partner, Yuuri took Victors right hand in his own. Kissing his ring gently, Yuuri looked up at Victor “You know I’ll never leave you right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri saw Victor take a deep, slightly shaky breath. “…Yeah.” Came the hesitant reply.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was at that moment Yuuri realized that Victor was just as scared of being left behind as he was. Most likely, Victor knew Yuuri wouldn’t leave him but Yuuri knows better than anyone that there are always traitorous doubts that cloud the mind when uneasy or upset. And Victor was definitely upset now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, Yuuri couldn’t let that stay.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Yuuri scooted closer to Victor until he was partially (mostly) in his lap and there was barely an inch of air between them. Then, he tenderly took Victors face in his hands and tilted them gently downwards so Victor could look at him straight in the eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Victor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said seriously, “I promise you right now I’ll <span class="u">neve</span>r leave your side.” He took a short pause to gaze (and partially admire) Victors wide eyes. “I’ll always be there with you.” The line was so damn corny but Victor seemed to love it as his eyes actually shone and a smile that could only be described as loving graced his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another wave of confidence flowing through him, Yuuri brought Victors face a little lower and hoisted himself up to press a gentle kiss on Victors forehead. He felt Victor stiffen at the contact for a half second before quickly relaxing into it.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deciding now was a good time to lighten the mood, Yuuri hoisted himself up higher and pressed another kiss to Victors hairline before muttering “If someone wants me to leave you, they’ll have to take my cold dead body.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor pulled away to look at Yuuri in a way Yuuri couldn’t tell was shocked, horrified, or shocked-but-sort-of-amused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A grin, “What? I’m serious.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A light pink dusted over Victors cheeks “Still. Don’t say things like that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri studied the other man’s face. While his tone was mostly light, there was still a seriousness to his features. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay” he agreed softly, taking Victors face in his hands again. This time, Victor leaned into the touch and brought up his own hand to clutch Yuuri’s right one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beneath his fingers, Yuuri could feel the heat slowly rising in his fiancé’s cheeks. That wave of confidence soared through him, and without a thought, Yuuri leaned in and gently kissed Victors forehead again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the space between his eyebrows.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then his nose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then his cheeks (which to Yuuri’s internal delight, were still heating up steadily.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then his chin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>(Had he ever done this before? He knows Victor has kissed him, and he’s kissed Victors ring several times, but had </em>he <em>ever kissed Victor before that?)</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuuri” Victor whined, the rosy hue darkening across his nose and cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Yuuri remembers studying Victors face, admiring the growing blush, and absolutely loving the knowledge that </em>he <em>had done this.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smirking softly, Yuuri finally leaned in, gently pressing his lips against Victors in a tender kiss, vaguely feeling Victors arms wrap around him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span class="u">Present</span> <em> <span class="u">Time</span></em></p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Somewhere, over 5,000 miles away from Russia…</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Yuuri looks around the walls of the room he’s being kept in. It’s not much, and while it was absolutely filthy when he first arrived, he’s cleaned it up enough to where it’s livable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a quick glance at the door, Yuuri approaches the small dresser by his rickety bedside. When he’s certain nobody’s around, he opens up the shallow top drawer. After digging around the cheap mascara, lip gloss, and eyeshadow, he finally finds it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking one last look to the door, he pulls out the small golden band he once wore and refused to take off. Now he doesn't really have much of a choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squinting at the half snowflake on the inside, Yuuri wonders if Victor ever noticed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders how Victor is doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is he okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is he still competing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri has no doubt that Victor’s okay without him, but does he still miss Yuuri the way Yuuri misses him? Does he think that Yuuri left him?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Does he think Yuuri’s dead?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, probably not. Victor’s stubborn. Irritatingly so for some (coughYakovcough). He probably won’t believe Yuuri’s dead unless there’s a body or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders if Yurio is taking care of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does Yurio miss him? No doubt he’s still competing this year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is he doing well?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said man jumps at the sudden voice and spins towards it, fist closing around the ring, only to relax at the sight of the familiar face in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, a hand unconsciously going to his heart “Oh. Jae-Ha-kun. You scared me for a second.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Korean’s eyebrows slightly raise. “What were you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just” Yuuri pauses for a split second “putting up my mascara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha sighs. “You were thinking about him again weren’t you.” More of a statement than a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri smiles guiltily. “Am I that obvious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha simply stares at him expressionless. But Yuuri’s been around Yurio long enough to detect the small bit of sadness in Jae-Has posture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The van is about to arrive. Come on.” he says, turning to walk out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be there in a second.” Yuuri assures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha stops and turns to look at Yuuri with an almost deadpan expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri raises an eyebrow back. “Or you can stay here and wait for me.” he says nonchalantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha simply rolls his eyes and huffs, walking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So much like Yurio. Sort of.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri exhales, soldiers sagging. He glances down at his still clenched fist. Turning back towards the dresser, he puts the ring in the very back of the drawer before carefully shoving the other products back with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the drawer, Yuuri turns on his heel and quietly exits the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking down the corridor, Yuuri sadly looks at all the closed doors around him. There aren’t much, maybe just a dozen, including hiimself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the hallway Jae-Ha and another three people stand in a straight line. The Korean nods in acknowledgement, and Yuuri exchanges smiles with the others as he too gets in the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here! I’m here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri hears Jae-Ha’s annoyed huff as a young woman runs towards the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anna-chan” he said fondly. “It’s alright, they’re not here yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Yuuri. What do I tell you about the Chan thing?” Anna teases, though Yuuri can see the relief sagging her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he blushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She simply pats his shoulder. “Don’t apo-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HEY”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly everyone in the room stands up straight, and Yuuri swiftly pulls Anna in the line beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he does that, a man in a bandana that covers his nose and mouth comes in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your asses moving whores.” He glares at Anna and she seems to shrink under his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, the line moves through the warehouse and out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it goes to the van, Yuuri sees several other figures surrounding the line, assuring nobody escapes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally enters the back the van, Yuuri silently sighs and looks around at all the people joining him in this small, cramped up space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of them (excluding Anna) have been here longer than he has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How long has he been here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ll get out of here at some point. They have to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day they’ll all get back to their homes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the van starts moving Yuuri recalls the promise he made to himself; one day, no matter how long it takes he’ll get out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, as the van moves to a stop, he feels his stomach clench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that day’s definitely not today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be safe okay?” he whispers to Anna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face is pale, but she nods back. “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I hope I got their characters right. Constructive Criticism is welcome! Please just keep in mind that this is three years later so Yuuri is a little more confident and Yuri is just slightly more mature. This is also to raise awareness for kidnapping so I want to make this as realistic as possible. Trust me when I say there's a reason Yuuri's kidnapping is on an amateur level. It's supposed to be a little confusing at first. This chapter is just then Prologue, things start making sense in chapter 1. Anyway, Kudos are love and the next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks!</p>
<p>UPDATE: So as you can see, there are a lot more tags now than when this chapter was first published and that’s squarely on me. To be honest I didn’t know if you post all the tags as the story starts or if they’re continuous as it goes on. Anyway, this week has been very productive for this story and I believe I have all the elements. Any more tags that will be added will most likely last minute additions. I’m putting a lot of work and research into this story so I hope you guys like it. And I’m genuinely really sorry for not putting on the darker tags beforehand. It was unwise and irresponsible and it won’t happen again. I can safely say now that this story has all the necessary and correct Taggings and warnings.</p>
<p>(On a side note, I mean it when I say this is not going over M and I messed up the years in the first publish but they’re fixed now)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happieness and Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuuri will be found. There’s too much out there for him to be gone now. Yuuri will be found and he’ll return to competitive figure skating.</p>
<p>And when he does, Phichit will be the first to welcome him with open arms.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to see it, Victor? To see me land a quadruple flip with a +3 GOE?”</p>
<p>Brown eyes shine with beautiful determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue eyes widen, and for a second, the façade drops.</p>
<p>“Oh! He… he fell..."</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>Well…this won’t be easy.</p>
<p>A small groan interrupts his thoughts.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Yuuri is silent.</p>
<p>Another soft moan comes, strained and tired.</p>
<p>Slowly sitting up, Yuuri listens carefully for the next one.</p>
<p>Minutes later, it comes; this time sounding a little more tired.</p>
<p>Huh, the voice kind of sounds like… oh no.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I look forward to seeing you.” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichit burst into laughter just as Yuuri hung up the call. “Katsuki Yuuri was that a seductive tone?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A rosy color spread throughout the other mans features. “Shut up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Watch it young man- “</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m older than you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Which one of us drove you to the airport at <strong>one in the morning</strong> because apparently late-night tickets are ‘cheaper’?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If it was uncomfortable for you, I could’ve scheduled another one.”</em>
</p>
<p><br/><br/>“<em>And have those big brown eyes sadly looking down at me as you pay for regular priced plane tickets? The guilt would’ve killed me!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean ‘sadly looking down at you?” Yuuri asked, incredulous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come oon Yuuri, those expressive eyes of yours could guilt trip anyone into doing anything. Tell me you would’ve been happier buying the more expensive tickets.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Japanese man opened his mouth, then closed it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thought so.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Would you look at that?” Yuuri pulled out his phone, “My flight leaves in- forty-five minutes?! Crapcrapcrap I need to get out of here!” Yuuri frantically grabbed his things before quickly jumping out of the car.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright Yuuri, calm down there’s barely any people. You’ll be able to check in in a half hour.” The words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Yuuri lunged his suitcase out from the back seat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye Phichit-kun!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay okay, it’s dark be careful out there. And Yuuri?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri’s head cocked to the side as  he looked at Phichit through the rolled down window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichit smirked, “Make sure to use lube when you get there.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tomato red exploded across Yuuri’s face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“PHICHIT-KUN!!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Said man threw his head back as laughter bust out of his mouth. Once he calmed down, Phichit started his engine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye Yuuri!” he laughed at his friends still red face. With that, he shoved his foot on the gas pedal and drove off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was a good friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>When his phone vibrated during practice, Phichit didn’t think much of it at first.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Victor!” he exclaimed, “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Phichit? You did drop Yuuri off, right?” Phichits grin dropped at the slightly urgent tone in the Russian’s voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh, yeah. I dropped him off earlier this morning.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh.” Victor whispered; his voice slightly relieved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>That… wasn’t good. Why would Victor sound relieved?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey Victor, did something happen?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…I don’t know.” The relief was gone, and Victor’s voice was starting to sound just very slightly strained. “Probably not. It’s just… the flight landed a half hour ago, and I can’t find him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Have you tried calling?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes!” Slight frustration leaked through the word before Victor seemed to compose himself. Phichit could hear the Russian take a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve tried texting and calling him but he's not answering his phone.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh….” Phichit himself took a breath. “It’s probably nothing. He most likely just forgot to turn off his airplane mode then went to the bathroom or something. You know how he doesn’t like using the airplane toilets.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weak laughter came from the other side. “Yeah. You’re probably right. Sorry, it’s a little past midnight here so rationality isn’t my strong suit right now. Can you text him?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course. Call me if he responds okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah. You’ll do the same?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I will.” Phichit said lightly. He distinctly heard Victor’s hum of confirmation before he hung up. Taking a deep breath, he pushed down his worry and went to Yuuri’s contact profile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Hey, are you alright? Victor’s worried about you. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No response. Oh well, it’s okay. Yuuri sometimes takes a while to respond to text messages. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pushing down his worry, Phichit continued practice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He still kept his phone close though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roughly an hour later, his phone rang again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as he answered it, Victor didn’t waste any time. “Phichit did he text you back?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichits stomach twisted at the badly concealed concern in the older man’s voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. Did you not find him?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A whispered Russian curse came from the other side of the phone. “No. Phichit do you think you could go over to the airport you dropped him off at?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? Why?” the worry fully resurfaced, stronger this time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s not here.” Victors voice shook slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait. What do you mean ‘he’s not here?’” concern lined Phichit’s voice as he struggled to push it all down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean he’s not in Russia.” Victor’s voice was calm, but Phichit could still hear the underlining unease. “After an hour, I went to the security and they couldn’t find him. Some police got involved to check the camera footage, and apparently he was never on the plane. He’s not here. On top of that, he’s still not answering his phone and as far as I know, he hasn’t contacted anybody in the last sixteen hours.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichit took a breath at the new information. “Oh. Okay. I’ll go to the airport now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you.” Victor said. He was definitely still worried, but a small bit of graciousness was evident in his tone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No problem.” Phichit smiled gently “Yuuri probably just missed his flight and then his phone died before he could call or something.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Probably.” Victor sounded uncertain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Meanwhile,” Phichit continued, “you should probably go back to your apartment. It’s late over there right? Get some sleep. I’ll call when I find him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sigh came from the other end. “Yeah.” The defeated voice muttered tiredly, “Yeah, okay. Thanks again Phichit.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course.” With that, Phichit hung up and skated over to the rink side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Celestino!” he called out, snapping on his skate guards, “I’m done for the day!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His coach glanced over at his direction. “Alright!” he called back, turning back to whoever he was looking at. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking deep breaths on his way to the locker room, Phichit continued to push the nervousness down as he untied his skates and packed up his bag. It really was probably nothing. People have missed flights before, and they were already running a little late when they arrived. Maybe the line to check in was just longer than they both anticipated. Literally anything could’ve happened to make Yuuri miss his flight. It wasn’t like anything that bad could’ve happened at an airport, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing as he headed to his car, Phichit continued to force the worry down. He was overreacting. It was an airport, there were literally cameras everywhere. Yuuri was fine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri was definitely fine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The drive to the airport seemed to lag on forever, and the compressed feelings were not helping his case. Finally, he arrived at the airport and was even able to find a decent parking spot. As he arrived at the drop off/pick up area, he brought his phone out to make one last vain attempt call to reach Yuuri. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then he heard it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was very light, and for a few seconds Phichit thought it might’ve been his imagination. But it wasn’t. Turning his head in the direction towards the sound, the small vibration sound grew slightly louder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gut clenching, he turned his body towards the sound’s direction. The bad feeling growing, he made his way to the sound which led him towards the bushes. The sight before him caused his original pushed back worry to return tenfold as he stared down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it wasn’t worry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was fear. Pure, unadulterated fear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right there below the bushes, there lay a familiar vibrating phone. It was unbelievably cracked, and Phichit was almost surprised that it still worked. When the vibrating stopped, the front screen was loaded with Missed Calls and Texts notifications. However, Phichit could recognize that blurred background anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Japanese Hiragana that came with the notifications only confirmed his suspicions and increased the growing panic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Shit.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scooping up the cracked phone in his gloved hands, Phichit ran inside the building.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It took longer than Phichit would’ve liked for them to finally check the security cameras. When they did, the news sent Phichits heart dropping down to his stomach.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mr. Chulanont, you said you dropped off your friend at around 1:15 in the morning?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes ma’am.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And did you see him enter the building?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichit paused, “N-no ma’am.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The grim look that spread on her and her partners face was alarming. “Officer, what’s going on?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She sighed. “Mr. Chulanont, I need you to remain calm because this may be nothing, but according to the indoor camera’s, your friend never went inside the airport.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as those seven words left her lips, Phichits insides froze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“W-what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The officer kept a steady yet sympathetic eye contact. “When we checked the indoor security footage, nobody ever went inside the building at the stated time or even five minutes after. You’re certain it was at 1:15?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Y-yes ma’am.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay... then do you have any idea where he could be?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phichit’s voice struggled to get around the lump in his throat. “I-I’m sorry, no.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, so when you dropped him off, did your friend seem to have any… off behavior? Did he act sad, urgent, or anxious in anyway?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, he was worried he was going to miss his flight since we arrived a little late but that’s it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And you drove off before he entered the building?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes ma’am.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay thank you. Mr. Chulanont, give me a minute?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh! Um, alright.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sending him one last reassuring smile, the officer and her partner walked a few steps ahead, speaking in hushed but grave tones. A sour feeling grew in his body as the officers consulted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few minutes later, they came back. “Mr. Chulanont, at the moment Mr. Katsuki’s phone is near useless. Does he have any close family members or relations?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Um, his family’s in Japan right now. But... they don’t speak a lot of English.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Alright, so what about his other relations? Does he have any other close acquaintances in town? Or at least someone that speaks fluent English?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well,” Phichit hesitated, “There’s his coach. But he’s in Russia right now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you think he could come on the next flight? It’s in two or three days but we’re going to need him ASAP.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sour feeling intensified. “Need him for what? Officer, what’s going on?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her face grim, the next words that left her lips turned any bit of hope that this was nothing serious into dust.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t panic,” she said slowly, “We don’t have all the details yet, but this sounds like it may be a kidnapping.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“First one taking the ice, we have Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Phichit takes in a deep breath as the music starts. It’s a fun, light sound, and it shows off Phichits strengths as he skates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri helped him choose it. He said that it highlighted Phichits fun personality and his showman skills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit smiles brightly as he enters his step composition, adrenaline flowing through his veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What an amazing step sequence!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Yuuri would be proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichits grin grows wider as he makes brief eye contact with the audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A triple Lutz. Good height.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He wishes Yuuri could see this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He always regrets what happened that day. In the earlier times of Yuuri’s disappearance, Phichit often wished that he stayed until Yuuri entered the building. He still does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But wishing for something out of your control rarely does anything good doesn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, it was hard knowing that his best friend was missing and that he could’ve maybe prevented it. Skating to such a light song with such a heavy feeling proved to be nearly impossible. For a short while, he was even plagued by a lack of inspiration and it showed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit remembers how he got his motivation back. It had been… roughly three months since Yuuri went missing. Phichit was exiting the grocery store with his earbuds in and the final song in his playlist ended. Then he saw it. A few feet away on the sidewalk, some kids were laughing and dancing to a song.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When he went to get a closer look, he found it wasn’t just any song. It was <em>the </em>song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The song he and Yuuri picked out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a little Asian girl grabbed her nearest playmate and the two started dancing together. It wasn’t much, just the two girls swinging thieir hands together and stomping their feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute, the other girl tripped over a nearby kids’ leg and fell on her rear. The Asian girl simply smiled and hoisted her friend back up with surprising strength. Once they finished dusting off, the girls continued their dancing, this time more eccentrically than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a minute, they noticed him and instead of shying away, they beamed at him and asked him to join.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And how could Phichit turn down such adorable faces?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was done, a small crowd had gathered at the side of a grocery store. The admiration and awe that shone in everyone’s faces reminded Phichit on why he performed. On why he skated. And most importantly, he was reminded of <em>who </em>was always there to encourage him. (Even when sometimes Yuuri had trouble encouraging himself.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Months later, here he is now. At the Grand Prix Final once again with a silver and bronze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A triple axel triple loop combo! He nailed it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He can feel himself greeting tired. The combo’s very difficult and Phichit can feel his energy drain out of him by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’s not completely out of adrenaline yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers the two little girls at the store. How much fun they had together. How much they reminded him not only of his love for performing and skating, but of something else. Some<em>one </em>else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>A quadruple toe loop! Beautiful height and rotation!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He won’t put this song to shame. This music is his own. He won’t let Yuuri down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He enters his final spins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri will be found. There’s too much out there for him to be gone now. Yuuri will be found and he’ll return to competitive figure skating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when he does, Phichit will be the first to welcome him with open arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>An amazing performance given to us by Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont!!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Victor watches as Phichit smiles brightly and waves to the audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Always the showman. But today, he wasn’t performing for himself. From what Victor could tell from the movements, Phichit owned the music, but it wasn’t for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was for someone else. At least, towards the end it was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor has a good idea of who.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He briefly makes eye contact with the Thai skater. Victor gives him a proud smile and a thumbs up. In return, Phichit beams in response before giving one last wave to the crowds and skating up to the Kiss and Cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“His short program score is a 101.82! A new personal best!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Phichit should be proud of himself. He’s improved a lot since his first Grand Prix series. He did well this year and even shared the podium with Victor in the Rostelecom Cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next hour flies by. Victor finds himself mostly in his own head during that time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris goes next, scoring right below Phichit by less than a point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo de la Iglesia finishes in between Phichit and Chris taking second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JJ takes the lead by a large margin (about six points give or take).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yurio beats him by around four points and takes the lead in first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vitya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slightly startled, said man turns around to see Yakovs gruff face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Victor takes a deep breath. “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly removes his jacket and skate guards and steps onto the ice. He gives Yakov a smile. “Aren’t you going to wish me luck?” He jokes lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your head is big enough.” Yakov simply answers, but Victor can still see the corners of his mouth turned lightly upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Finally, we have Russia’s Living Legend, Victor Nikiforov! Who, as always, is greeted by the roaring crowds! Nikiforov surprised many when he announced he would continue skating after his student, Katsuki Yuuri went missing. But despite that, he still made it into the Final by winning both of his qualifying events.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Victor resists the strong urge to roll his eyes as he greets the audience. <em>Of course</em> they’d mention Yuuri just before he’s-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t do that today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing Yuuri out of his mind, he takes his starting position and a deep breath as the music starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a strong, but somehow still gentle song. The light tune carries itself throughout the stadium as Victor moves the music, his mouth carefully placed in a blissful smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s ironic actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor can distinctly hear the announcer talk in the background, but he pays no heed and focuses on how his body moves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dammit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This feels completely mechanical despite his best efforts to make it seem otherwise.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A quad Lutz! Lovely!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, now the step sequence. Remember to keep it light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’re happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’ve found what you wanted and now you have it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks this over and over again as his feet move and twist and skate through the choreography.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t think about <em>him. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Here comes the next jump.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor takes off into his quad flip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Don’t you want to see it, Victor? To see me land a quadruple flip with a +3 GOE?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Brown eyes shine with beautiful determination.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>Blue eyes widen, and for a second, the façade drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh! He… he fell, but he got up immediately, so he’s still on track.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Damn. When was the last time he fell on the jump?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, that’s okay. Just keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Flying sit spin. Beautiful transition.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Okay, just a few more triples and two quads left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor remembers the reason why he picked this song. It has a lovely melody and Victor can see the story behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Triple toe loop, triple toe loop combination!” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This song reflects when a person is at their peak. When they have everything they could want and are mostly satisfied. When they faced some hardships but where they are now makes those times worth it. It’s not about the end, but about one of the best parts of the journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s where Victor was when he chose this song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Triple Axel Triple Lutz, with one arm raised for a higher difficulty rate!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, Victor always loved surprising people. Sticking to such a joyful song was definitely a surprise, <strike>even to himself</strike>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A Quad Salchow! He nailed three out of his four quads!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He won’t be able to skate much longer. He’s already thirty and just a few weeks away from thirty-one. This sport wasn’t made for older men like himself. He can go at most one more year, but then he’ll have to retire. He’s already pushing it and if he doesn’t stop soon, he’ll likely hurt himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>A very nice combination spin!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>His muscles are crying in protest to the movements, but there’s only a few seconds left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when this is over, he’ll try for another season.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After all, he can still go one more at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“A jocular performance given to us by Victor Nikiforov!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He waves to the crowd, his earlier crash catching up on his tailbone and hip as they throb lightly. Still, he continues to smile charmingly at the audience.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he sees them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sad brown eyes looking straight at him. Like always, they’re heartbroken and betrayed. Victor is powerless as he looks back at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then just as fast as they appeared, they’re gone again and replaced by hundreds of people cheering for him. Quickly realizing his smile had fallen, Victor plasters it back on before giving the audience one more wink and skating off to the Kiss and Cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Victor Nikiforov’s Short Program Score is 108.6! He beats Jean Jaquez Leroy by less than a point and is currently in second place!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Huh. Far from his best score but still better than what he expected. Especially since he fell out of his own signature jump and was forcing the whole “bliss” thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yakov simply looks gruffly at the screen. He doesn’t say anything, but Victor doesn’t think he has to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, the results after the Short Program goes with Yurio in first place, Victor in second, and JJ in third.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris takes sixth. Victor smiles lightly at the other man’s proud expression and the flirty wink towards the camera. He hopes Chris will never change. Victor’s not the only one getting old, Chris is probably entering his last few seasons as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors smile falters at the thought. He remembers a long time ago, maybe nine years (?), he and Chris were drinking out, and had a lighthearted conversation about retirement. “<em>I will not retire until at least a year after you do” </em>Chris had declared, dramatically holding up his shot in a playful vow. They may have been drunk at the time, but Chris still seems to be making good on that promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they’re older now. Much older and they’re still competitively skating on the ice. How much longer can either of them go before a faulty jump or lack of stamina takes them out and forces them to retire for good?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truthfully, Victor was planning on retiring after this year’s Grand Prix. He had already hit his prime so he may as well have stopped while he was still mostly on top. Now he wants to go one more season at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor doesn’t think too hard on why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he smiles when his friend returns from the stands. Chris smiles back, but Victor can see a little uncertainty in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor doesn’t miss how the smile drops into a sad look as he turns around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Should he say something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day goes by, there’s the press conference, a few dozen interviews give or take, Victor smiles his best smile and says something about catching up for the Free Skate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Victor can go back to his hotel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a deep breath as he closes the door and takes off his shoes. Not wasting any time, he gets started on his nightly routine. It is tedious but he does it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until he’s lying alone on the bed when the day crashes upon him. His hip and tailbone have a much stronger ache, and there will probably be a bruise by tomorrow morning. Yet Victor can’t find it in himself to care as exhaustion washes over him so fierce that he can barely move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>But still </em>before his eyes can close, they land on the faintly glinting ring on Victors hand, and Victor thinks of <em>him </em>before the unconsciousness overtakes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Goodnight Yuuri.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The van rumbles lightly as it drives to its destination. Inside, there is utter silence except for the vibrating engine outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri is exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head hurts from the lack of glasses and his wrists and sides are lightly bruised. Despite this, he manages to keep himself awake as Anna rests her head on his shoulder, trying so hard herself not to fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the vibrating ceases as the van comes to a stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anna-chan.” Yuuri lightly shakes her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brown eyes snap open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have we stopped?” she whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says back, equally quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The van doors slam open, causing the people inside to jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out,” the man commands, his barely visible eyes leaving no room for resistance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, the people in the van exit, the tired aura thick around them as they re-enter the warehouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Can it even be called a warehouse anymore, with all the built-in rooms?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few hours are a bit of a blur for Yuuri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does the routine he grew accustomed to in the last few months. He and all the people head to the shower room, where him and Jae-Ha respectfully turn back to back with the women as they all strip of their clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once it’s all blindly tossed in the dry corner, the water starts raining down. The cool liquid tenses up Yuuri’s muscles for a second before he forces himself to relax and scrub off any makeup and grime still on his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After ten minutes, the water stops coming down, and there are six dry towels outside the room. They’re most likely not clean, but you take what you can get.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ladies go first, picking up their clothes along the way. Yuuri and Jae-Ha don’t move until two towels are blindly thrown at Jae-Ha. After fumbling with them slightly, the younger male hands one over to Yuuri, who quickly dries himself off before wrapping it around his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’ve gathered their clothes and are out of the shower room, they’re met with another man, who watches them carefully as they walk through the corridors and into their own separate rooms. The doors stay open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, Yuuri folds up his earlier outfit neatly and places it on top of the dresser. Then he pulls open the bottom shelf, grabbing the old white sweater and grey pants, not thinking twice as he shoves them on. Next, he opens up the top drawer and after some blind groping, he fishes out his glasses. Sighing in relief, he quickly wipes them down with his sleeve before putting them on.  His eyes scream in relief to finally have clear vision after so many hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A minute later, he hears the clap, and exits the room. It’s not long before ten more people, wearing the same sweater and sweatpants step out. Most of them young ladies. The only men are Yuuri, Jae-Ha, and an Italian ballet dancer called Marco.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man glances at the singe closed door but does nothing of it. Instead, he leads them to the “dining room” (which is technically just a large empty room with a single cafeteria table and a small kitchen in the back with stainless-steel bowls piled up on a small serving table).  On the serving table next to the bowls, there’s a large pot of what Yuuri learned was called “gruel”. It tastes odd, bland, but it’s edible and Yuuri has gotten used to the taste a while ago. It still unsettles his stomach though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room is quiet except for the light whispering and occasional sounds of teeth scraping against metal spoons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the bowls are finished, they are stacked back on the now-empty serving table where they will be cleaned tomorrow. Once they’re all finished, the prisoners are led back through the warehouse into the corridors, the man’s eyes never leaving them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walk Yuuri keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact with the man and the cameras with their small glowing red dots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until he’s back in the safety of his small, dirty room with the door closed where Yuuri finally allows himself to breathe.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He will get out of here. He has to get out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and everyone here deserves to get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly climbing into the rickety bed, Yuuri thinks of the security of this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What does he know so far?</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li>There are camera’s everywhere. Most of them aren’t even visible.</li>
<li>The visible cameras have glowing red dots when they’re on.</li>
<li>The cameras turn off at some point during the night but turn back on before the sun rises.</li>
<li>All direct exits are heavily guarded 24/7, no matter the time.</li>
<li>You only have one good chance to escape. If the first time fails, it’s best not to try anything else for a while. One can NEVER get caught trying or planning to get out.</li>
<li>Yuuri has not made his chance yet.</li>
<li>The air vents aren’t guarded, but you cannot stay by them long enough without being spotted and questioned by some roaming guard. Oh well, they’re too small to fit through anyway.</li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>So, in order to escape, one will either find a way to sneak past the guards or find an unguarded exit (both of which seem impossible at the moment), avoid the cameras, and if they can actually get out, they’ll have to find a way to outrun at least three really strong guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if they can manage that, they’ll still have to find a person who can help. On what Yuuri can tell from the time he spent here, they’re probably in some kind of remote area near or in the woods so the possibility of finding a helpful person is very low.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well…this won’t be easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small groan interrupts his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri is silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another soft moan comes, strained and tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly sitting up, Yuuri listens carefully for the next one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minutes later, it comes; this time sounding a little more tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh, the voice kind of sounds like… oh no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silently getting up, Yuuri tiptoes over to his door. Peeking through the thin, rectangular window, Yuuri glances to where he knows the nearest nearby camera is set up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no red light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being as quiet as he can, Yuuri opens the door ever so quietly, wincing at the loud creak it makes. After it’s apparent nobody heard, Yuuri carefully walks though the nearly pitch-black corridors, keeping his hand on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once his hand makes contact with the next door, Yuuri walks across the thin hall, his heartbeat quickening slightly once his hand leaves only to slow down again when his other one blindly makes contact with another door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the right one. Probably. Hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully twisting the handle and pushing it open, Yuuri takes a peek inside the room. Despite being almost completely dark save for the moonlight coming through the bulletproof windows, Yuuri can still make out the figures and he lets out a small sigh in relief. Inside there lays a young woman a little older than himself and a familiar Korean kneeling by her bedside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brittany-san, Jae-Ha-kun,” he greets quietly, walking in and slowly shutting the door behind him. He keeps his eyes on Brittany’s face as he slowly walks towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the lack of light in the room, Yuuri can still see her warm smile. “Yuuri,” she says weakly, “what are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri takes a seat next to Jae-Ha, his cheeks slightly flushing. “I just… I heard some noises, and I got worried. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany’s smile falls a little. “You’re going to be in trouble if you’re caught.” She shakily gestures to Jae-Ha and Yuuri. “the both of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha simply shrugs. “We won’t be,” his voice is low, but Yuuri can hear a faint tremble in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany’s smile turns fonder. She runs a hand through Jae-Ha’s shaggy hair, brushing away his bangs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Her hand trails down to his, which she grasps weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks back over at Yuuri. “I’m sorry I woke you,” she says softly, an apologetic gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Japanese man simply shakes his head, making sure to keep his eyes on her face. “No. Don’t apologize.” His voice is just as soft. “I wasn’t even sleeping anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She is silent for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Her voice is weak but is still so fond as she looks up at Yuuri. “Hey, can you tell Maria I’m sorry she has to take over for me? I know these past few days must have been hard for her. You too.” Her eyes are sad. “I’m sorry you have to do this Yuuri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri feels his shoulder tense at the thought of these past few days, but he manages to give Brittany what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. Really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany sighs as her smile melts. Her eyes turn melancholic as she looks up at the two men in front of her. “Yuuri?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I…” Brittany sighs. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My ankle. It’s real bad, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri looks down at the other end of the bed. Even with the dim lighting, Yuuri can still see the cut and the slightly inflamed skin around it. He barely withholds a wince at the line that comes from it and waves across her ankle and up her leg where it disappears behind her pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t answer but he doesn’t need to. Brittany takes his silence as an answer as she smiles sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Her tone is forcefully light “at least I’ll be surrounded by my two-good warehouse-mates before I…” she trails off. “Well, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Jae-Ha sounds a little disbelieving “You’re just… you’re just accepting that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri doesn’t turn to see Jae-Ha’s face, but he can imagine Jae-Ha having uncharacteristically wide eyes right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany chuckles softly. “Not at first. Definitely not at first. You can ask Emma; I didn’t want to go. I still don’t. I screwed up several things in my life and I won’t be able to them fix now. I’ll never get to apologize to Eric. But… that’s just how life works sometimes.” She sighs sadly, her eyes taking a faraway look. “This is gonna sound cheesy, but I really wish I didn’t take the time I had with him for granted. It kinda makes our last argument sound more petty than before… I don’t even remember what it was about.” A dejected laugh comes from her lips. “I just remember it was over something really stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes a deep breath. “But one thing I know for sure, is that I’m not going to go out full of self-pity and ‘If onlys’. I’ve done that enough while I was here. So.” She looks at Yuuri and Jae-Ha. “Can y’all tell me a story? Maybe about something fun from your lives before you were taken here? Or maybe something fulfilling? Any story really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Yuuri and Jae-Ha are silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never told us how you and Victor met. If it’s alright, tell me? Unless of course, it’s really personal and you don’t want to share.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Yuuri cringes at how loud his voice went. “No. It’s okay. I… I want to share. It’s just… we both met in different ways. His side is more… embarrassing. For me.” he adds quickly, cheeks heating up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman’s mouth goes into a little ‘o’. “Well” she starts, “I won’t judge. And neither will Jae-Ha. You’ve heard my embarrassing stories, right? Those are probably wayy worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri lets out a small laugh. “Maybe some are. But it’s still bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany gives a tired grin. “That’s how you know it’s a good story. So come on already Yuuri, spill the tea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri couldn’t help but lightly smile back. “Well, he met me when I got drunk at a skating banquet…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, the night went with Yuuri explaining how he and Yurio had a dance off, how he and Chris pole danced together half naked, (“<em>Pole danced? </em>You really were drunk!”) and how he danced with Victor and apparently begged him to be his coach after grinding against him (<em>“Grinding?” “</em>That’s what everyone who was there said!”) and how the day after, he had a terrible hangover and didn’t remember anything from the night before and just assumed his then coach, Celestino, dragged him back up to the room (Oh my God, <em>seriously Yuuri? </em>I actually feel bad for the guy!”)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once that part was covered, Yuuri proceeded to tell a lightly giggling Brittany and a smirking Jae-Ha <em>his</em> first-time meeting Victor. He told them how he came back to Hasetsu after suffering a major loss in his career, how the combination of binge eating, not working out, and his slow metabolism caused him to gain a lot of weight, how a few days later he skated to Victors Free Skate and it got posted by his friends daughters, how the next day after shoveling snow he was tackled by a brown poodle that looked a lot like Makkachin, how his father commented how he came with a “good looking foreign guest” who was in the hot springs, how he scrambled over there to see Victor taking a bath, how-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait” Brittany quietly interrupted. She physically looked much more tired now, but her eyes still had a mischievous gleam, “So, the Onsen or Hot Springs are for people to take a bath, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri hesitated, “Uh… <em>hai.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“So” Brittany’s eyes shone, “Does that mean he was… <em>naked</em> when you first met him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat exploded across Yuuri’s face. “Well… yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God,” Brittany weakly laughed, “I’m loving this. What happened after?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he stood up-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He stood up?! Yuuri! How could you be holding back on such an amazing story?” she chided playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri opened his mouth to retort, but as he looked down at the woman on the bed, he caught the shimmer of her dark brown eyes and her tired yet still happy smile that rested on her face which was surrounded by curly black hair. His words died in his mouth as he simply smiled and shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway” he continued, “he stood up, reached hand out to me, and said that starting that day, he’ll be my coach and will help me win the Grand Prix Final.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice. What was your reaction to that?” Brittany’s quiet voice asked eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Color spreading through his cheeks, Yuuri muttered “I screamed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany’s eyes narrowed on him “You what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I screamed.” he said again, looking away from Brittany.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light chuckle comes from the bed. “Well, that’s one way to go. Then again, that’s also one way to deliver news. But hey, it seems that it worked out between you two.” She winks at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth in his cheeks increases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Yuuri,” Brittany’s voice is weaker, but she’s still smiling. “I want to know one more thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even after all the time you’ve been here, do you still love him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Yes” Yuuri doesn’t hesitate. He may not be sure on a lot of things (like getting out of here), but he is sure on this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you have to get out of here and tell finally him” Brittany’s eyes are bright as she looks intently on the two guys with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You both need to get out of here-and before you say anything,- let me explain. There’s always a way, you just need to figure it out. Whatever happens, don’t give up. Don’t you dare just accept that this is your life from now on because you know what will happen once you get too old. And for all that is good, until you find a way <em>please </em>be cooperative. I want everyone to escape as unscarred as possible. You <em>can </em>get out of here. And when you do? You better take advantage of every moment because you don’t know how many you have left. Got me?” Brittany pants on the bed, her body limp as if the words sucked every segment of energy out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri and Jae-Ha look at her sadly as she looks back, utterly drained but eyes still burning bright in the dark room. Yuuri can feel the tears filling up his eyes but he holds back, and instead gives a determined nod. Jae-Ha does the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brittany sighs, eyes dimming and a smile gracing her features. Yuuri can’t get over how small and weak she suddenly seems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” She mutters, blinking tiredly. “That’s… such a relief. I’m happy to have such good friends at my side. Take care of yourself, okay Jae-Ha?” her tired eyes shift to the Korean next to Yuuri. Her hand on his tightens slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha takes a shaky breath. Yuuri keeps his eyes forward, doing his best to avoid looking at the usually put together man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Yuuri?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for such an amazing story. It was just what I needed. I’m… I’m lucky to have you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri blinks rapidly. He will not cry. If this is it, her last image of him, it will not be him crying. She’s seen that enough. He’ll be strong now. <em>He will not cry.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too,” he offers her a smile. A genuine one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles back warmly as her gaze moves to the both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, as if in in slow motion, Yuuri can see her let go. He watches at the smile stays but her bright eyes close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell…” she takes a shallow breath, her loosening grip on Jae-Ha’s hand tightening ever-so-slightly, “Tell Eric I’m sorry, and that I’m proud of him” the last word barely passes her lips before her hand on Jae-Ha’s goes limp, and her eyes shut completely as she succumbs into unconsciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest rises and drops gently through her shallow breaths. She looks merely sleeping but Yuuri knows the truth; she won’t wake up. She probably has a few hours left at most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tears are streaming down now. Yuuri blinks rapidly as they come but it does little to stop them. Jae-Ha’s shoulders are shaking and Yuuri’s sympathy goes out to him. Carefully, he puts a hand on the other’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha’s still shaking, but he makes no effort to shrug off the hand. Yuuri glances down to see the Korean’s own desperately clutching Brittany’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Yuuri asks “do you need a moment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jae-Ha is silent for a second before his head gives a single, shallow nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squeezing his shoulder, Yuuri gets up from the bedside and takes a peek out the door. To his relief, there’s no red dot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns back to Jae-Ha’s shaking form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make… make sure to be back in your room before the cameras turn on,” he says. Jae-Ha gives another shallow nod. Turning back, Yuuri steps out the door before shutting it quietly behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wasting any time, Yuuri counts the doors in the darkness until he’s back to his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carefully opening the door, Yuuri steps inside. He cringes at the soft <em>thump </em>the door makes as it closes but nothing seems to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he knows it, he’s collapsed on the bed. The night’s events crash upon him as Brittany’s smiling face flashes in front of him. He’ll never see her again. He’ll never joke with her again. He’ll never confront with her again. Tears cascade down his face, his fist is pressed against his mouth to stifle the coming sobs. It doesn’t matter the situation; he can NOT be caught crying right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, the tears slide down his cheeks and drip off his chin, splattering lightly on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever happens, don’t give up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The words echo through his head on a loop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after several minutes, Yuuri is finally able to take a deep breath, even breath. He wipes his wet face and gently removes his glasses before placing them on the dresser. He should get some rest now. Heaven knows he’ll need it for tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lays down, covering himself up with the thin blanket. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hits his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever happens, don’t give up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> He won’t. He won’t give up. He’ll get out of here and tell Victor what he should’ve told him ages ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought puts a content smile on his face as he drifts off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Next Day</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Brittany’s lifeless body is discovered that morning, and a team of guards come to remove it. Yuuri looks down as they wheel the covered figure out of the warehouse, barely holding back tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A somber aura heavily drapes upon the breakfast ‘dining room’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sayonara Brittany-san.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jae-Ha looks awful as he sits next to Yuuri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes have dark circles under them as he looks down at his bowl. His hair is slightly mussed up and his cheeks are still lightly flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s gone,” he mutters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hai.” Yuuri whispers back, sympathy going out to Jae-Ha once more. Not looking at his occupant, Yuuri takes a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this mean- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Jae-Ha has a grim look on his face. “We should get ready for them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so this took longer than expected. Sorry guys. But hey, this turned out pretty okay right? It took some research, but it was worth it. The time jumps are supposed to make this a little more confusing yet interesting. Soon we'll see flashbacks of Yuuri's time with Brittany (who is 28), some more flashbacks of Yuuri and Victor together, and more explanation as this continues on!</p>
<p>Now, here's some notes I had to take to get this.</p>
<p>GPF Series (1st place to 6th)<br/>Victor (gold, gold)<br/>Yurio (silver, gold)<br/>JJ (gold, bronze)<br/>Leo (gold, bronze)<br/>Chris (silver, silver)<br/>Phichit (silver, bronze)</p>
<p>GPF SP<br/>Yurio (112.2)<br/>Victor (108.6)<br/>JJ (107.89)<br/>Phichit (101.82)<br/>Leo (101.63)<br/>Chris (101.24)</p>
<p>See y'all in 1-3 weeks!<br/>Constructive Criticism is welcome!</p>
<p>UPDATE: I very slightly edited this because after rewatching YOI, I realized that I got Victor in scene 2 just slightly OOC. I see Victor as a guy who knows how to control his emotions, but doesn't know how to deal with them. Even if Yuuri went missing, I think he would be able to keep a mostly cool (but still concerned) head and not get actually scared until there was legit proof that something was wrong. He wouldn't let panic seep into his voice which is why I gently edited this.<br/>That, and when I reread the draft, I realized it sounded a lot like Victor filed a Missing Persons Report which definitely DID NOT happen. You can't do that with an adult unless you have some solid proof that something's off. It was more of an "I lost my kid/ friend/ partner at the airport, can you help me find them" kind of thing with the officers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Eyes of an Actor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Kidnapping and Mentions of the Black Market.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hair is messed up, is insultingly all around the place, and dark circles rest beneath his eyes. His lips are more chapped than he originally anticipated and unsurprisingly, there is a nice bruise staining his pale hip.</p>
<p>Overall, he looks (as Yurio would put it) like shit.</p>
<p>Well, he certainly feels like shit.</p>
<p>Sighing, Victor reaches for his hairbrush and concealer. He’ll have to get out soon. He has people to meet up with and he still has his Free Skate tonight.</p>
<p>Staring at his reflection one last time, Victor carefully and professionally applies the concealer around his eyes.</p>
<p>Today is going to be a hard day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yuuri had been sick.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Really sick.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It hadn’t been anything serious, simply just a bad case of the flu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, Yuuri made sure to not get Victor sick. Meaning that he made sure to stay as far from Victor as possible, started wearing his surgical mask around, and minimalized what his body touched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He even tried moving to the guest bedroom!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor however, put his foot down on that.  But for the sake of Yuuri’s peace of mind, he compromised to sleep in the guest bedroom himself until Yuuri was better.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>That went terribly, putting it lightly. At least for Victor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was weird really. He had slept by himself thousands of times but being back in an empty bed after just several months had been strange.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Being in an empty bed was a familiar feeling and before, Victor not once had a problem with it. Especially when he had Makkachin with him. (But at the time, his beloved poodle decided he should stay with Yuuri.)  Now, the familiarity of the sensation had just felt… wrong. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Needless to say, sleeping for the next two nights had not been easy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not easy at all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His practice suffered only a little. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thing about the flu is that it gets worse before it gets better. So, Yuuri got worse. Victor had wanted to stay home with him, but the Yuuri had insisted he go to practice. And Victor is stubborn, but his fiancé can be more so. At least, in that case he was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not wanting to be completely useless, Victor made sure to leave a trash can by the bed, and placed a cup of water and an aspirin bottle on the nightstand before he left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Practice that day was not very productive. Weary and worry is a terrible match and long story short, Victor was able to come home early. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The trip back to his apartment was almost hazy, and Victor soon found himself at the front door. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he opened it, he was greeted by silence. Not even Makkachin came out to see him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His feet on autopilot, Victor turned on the lights and made his way to the bedroom. He probably could’ve stopped himself. He probably could’ve turned around to make dinner. Or attempt to get some sleep. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t do any of those things. Instead, he kept walking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was just going to quickly check up on Yuuri. No harm in that right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> Victor barely noticed the open bathroom door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shrugging off his trench coat, he entered their bedroom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Through the shadows of the closed curtains, Yuuri laid there sleeping on the king-sized bed. His skin was a little paler than usual, and he seemed smaller somehow wrapped up in the blankets. But to Victor, he was still unfairly attractive. Makkachin was resting by his side, head relaxed adorably on Yuuri’s hip. An odd melancholic feeling washed over Victor as he looked down at the two in front of him.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Resting his coat nearby, Victor approached them. Sitting on his side of the bed, (there was noticeably less room since Yuuri was sleeping right in the middle) Victor couldn’t resist the urge to reach out a hand and gently push Yuuri’s bangs away from his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hand lingered on the other man’s warm cheek for only a second before brown eyes fluttered open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“V-Victor?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blue eyes widened slightly. “Oh. Hi Yuuri, I was just checking on…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He started to retract his hand but Yuuri leaned into it, nuzzling into the touch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you” Victor finished quietly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Brown eyes (really beautiful brown eyes) slowly focused on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A-aren’t you supposed to be at practice?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor simply smiled, his thumb tenderly caressing over Yuuri’s cheek. “I got to come home early.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh.” Yuuri muttered absentmindedly, eyes closing shut as he continued to lean in the others hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stayed like that for a while, Yuuri slept using Victors hand as a somewhat-pillow and Victor didn’t dare to remove it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe then would’ve been the right time to go. To let Yuuri sleep, and to let Victor catch up on his own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But seeing Yuuri, looking so small and vulnerable and still beautiful, Victor couldn’t find it in himself to take his hand and get up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it was selfish, but Victor had missed Yuuri. It felt… refreshing to be by him again and Victor wasn’t ready to leave just yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe that was why instead Victor laid down to rest his head on Yuuri’s chest, his arms moving down to wrap around the others waist. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sensation of being in bed fully clothed was strange, but Victor couldn’t find it in himself to care as a soft thump filled his ears as he held the familiar being closer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly (as if he wasn’t already exhausted) it felt as if the past days of minimal sleeping crashed on him tenfold and it wasn’t long before he was lured to sleep by the soft thuds from Yuuri’s chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later, he’d wake up to gentle hands combing their way through his hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, his feet are in contact with a hard floor in a nearly pitch-black area. It’s so dark that Victor can barely see his own hands in front of his face. As his senses adjust to the sudden change, Victor slowly makes out a dim light seemingly coming from behind him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn’t turn around. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows what’s there and shit, he’s not ready. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He never is.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But still, his feet are fighting him to move. To turn around and face him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It takes all of his concentration to stay there planted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, it soon becomes too much and against his will, his feet finally force him to turn around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sees him before he has the chance to close his eyes or avert his gaze. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Standing right there, under a small light Katsuki Yuuri looks at him. His shaggy bangs shade most of his face, and the angle of the lighting causes shadows to bounce off of his baggy clothes. Still, despite the darkness his eyes glow brightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As always, they’re full of sorrow and Victor can see the borderline tears gathering up around the edges.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor can’t take his eyes off them. Can’t take his eyes off <strong>him.</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stay like that for a while.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>For how long, Victor doesn’t know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He never really does in these dreams.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually, a small sigh fills the area.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It seems like you’re doing well without me.” the familiar voice says, and Victor wants to say something, do something to protest but his body won’t move.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong> <em>He’s not real</em> </strong> <em>, Victor knows that. But it still stings because he’s not doing “well”. He’s really, really not “well” without him. Sure, he’s physically functioning fine, his career is still doing okay, his image is doing as well as expected but he’s still a mess behind it all. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He really is trying to make it work but it all happened so fast. Yuuri went missing the when he was supposed to come back, no one was able to find him, and Victor was suddenly forced to learn how to live without Yuuri for more than a few days. He wasn’t prepared for that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor never saw the point in lying around wishing for Yuuri when he probably wasn’t going to come back anytime soon, so he continued on with his life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And yes, going on was much harder than he could have ever imagined (not that he ever thought it would be easy) but what else was he supposed to do? It hurt. It hurt that he was gone, it hurt that he may not be alive, it hurt that Victor had no idea what was happening to him, and it hurt that Victor was forced to continue on and act like it didn’t fucking matter!<br/><br/>Like… like <strong>he</strong> didn’t matter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sometimes Victor wonders what Yuuri would think of him if he saw him now. What would he think about the smiles and the alcohol and the insanely long practice hours? Would he be disgusted? Or would he maybe understand?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Victor doesn’t know if </em> <strong>he</strong> <em> would. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he already has a top Private Detective on the case, what else can he do? What <strong>would</strong> he do if he wasn’t constantly working?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite his best attempts to avoid the press, they still managed to find him. They still did their best to ask Victor all these questions and Victor has had to forcibly calm himself down on more than one occasion. Then, he had to come up with a good response.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But even with his best responses, with the media comes rumors. And soon he’s had to deal with rumors where some people actually think that he not only had a hand in Yuuri’s disappearance, but he was the one that arranged it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Others are worse.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, so much worse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>One particularly nasty one believes that Yuuri grew tired of Victor and just left. Another is certain that Victor was abusive towards Yuuri and Yuuri went missing trying to escape. That was the most believed rumor for a time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe it still is. Victor genuinely doesn’t know. Neither does he want to know. Either way, he got (and still sometimes gets) a lot of backlash.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But that really doesn’t matter. Because at the end of the day, Victor knows they’re not true.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Yuuri (Dream Yuuri?) seems to take his silence as confirmation to his earlier statement as he sighs dejectedly. Slowly, he moves out of the light and approaches Victor with a slightly outstretched hand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor can feel himself tense when a freezing hand makes contact to his cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>He’s not real. </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the darkness, Victor can still see an outline of a sad smile on Dream Yuuri’s face before his hand drops and he turns around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Wait.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuuri starts walking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Please don’t go.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon the shadows embrace him, and he’s gone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>You promised you wouldn’t leave.  </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, the ground disappears beneath his feet and Victor is falling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Blue eyes snap open as a small gasp is inhaled by chapped lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes him a moment to realize he’s back shirtless on his side in the otherwise empty hotel bed, and the sun has yet to come up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What… what was that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other dreams never went quite like that before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor forces air into his lungs. This doesn’t mean anything. It’s all okay. Yuuri is alive and he’ll come back one day. And when he does, he’ll understand why Victor kept skating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He promised he wouldn’t leave. Yuuri wouldn’t break that promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri is also stubborn, sometimes to the point where it rivals Victor’s own. He’s okay, and he won’t leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s won’t leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning on his back, Victor sighs. From the corner of his peripheral vision, he can see the dark sky slowly lighten up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alarm should be going off soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning quietly, Victor shuts his eyes fully knowing that sleep won’t claim him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, a familiar beep fills the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lazily opening his eyes, Victor forces his body to sit up. As expected, his hip and tailbone ache lightly and Victor is nearly certain they now possess some fine bruises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh well. It’s nothing he can’t handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making his way to the bathroom, Victor nearly cringes at his reflection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hair is messed up, is insultingly all around the place, and dark circles rest beneath his eyes. His lips are more chapped than he originally anticipated and unsurprisingly, there is a nice bruise staining his pale hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overall, he looks (as Yurio would put it) like shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he certainly feels like shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Victor reaches for his hairbrush and concealer. He’ll have to get out soon. He has people to meet up with and he still has his Free Skate tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at his reflection one last time, Victor carefully and professionally applies the concealer around his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is going to be a hard day.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so why do we have to watch the men’s free skate?” Hanae “Harper” Ito asks as she walks to the skating stadium. Her arms are full as they uneasily hold her purse, two flower bouquets, and four medium-sized plushies.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla Lijuan, her beloved friend and roommate, shoots her a look.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Because Harper, one, the men’s skating is really cool to watch. Two, I want to watch. Three, we need to cheer Leo on! As fellow USA members, we must cheer on our male representative.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper playfully hip bumps her. “Yeah, I get that. I’m asking why <em>I </em>have to watch. I came to cheer <em>you</em> on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite sounding annoyed, the Chinese American grins. “You have to come because you could use a figure skating lesson and you have nothing better to do.” Isla pokes a finger in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swatting it away (with some difficulty), Harper gestures to the city around her. “Dude. We’re in freaking <em>New York City. </em>Even if I don’t have anything better to do, I could find something. Easily.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla is silent</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Also, I want to spend time with my amazing best friend?” she tries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper pauses. Then she grins as she wraps an arm around her slightly shorter companion, a smug feeling growing in her chest when the bag in her hand hits Isla in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww, you love me.” she teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla simply rolls her eyes. “Sure, whatever. You’re watching right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper pretends to hesitate. “… as long as I get the binoculars” she finally grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla pouts “Oh, come on! That’s low.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take it or leave it Lala”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The Chinese American sighs dramatically. “Fine. But if I’m crabby due to lack of closeup eye candy it’s your fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.” Harper shakes the bag, which is still near Isla’s face. “Now hand them over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small sound rumbling from the back of her throat, Isla reaches into her own bag and puts the binoculars in the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll have to wait until Worlds to check out Christophe Giacometti.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad.” Harper says, her voice dripping with false sympathy as she removes her arm. “I won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Phichit Chulanont” Isla ignores her, “And oh! Victor Nikiforov! Aw man I can already feel my mood going sour!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t recognize any of those names, but I take they’re cute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Phichit’s </em>cute. Christophe and Victor are freaking HOT.” Isla groans, “And you get to see them up close! Ugh, lucky.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay Drama Queen. I’ll judge when <em>I </em>see them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Needless to say, Isla wasn’t wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper <em>is </em>lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How can you be unlucky when you have that amazing Swiss skater (<em>Christophe Giacometti Harper, Isla corrects) </em>going first?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper almost gets a nosebleed just watching his Free Skate. While the man is more than eight years older than her, it has to be admitted that his sex appeal is still going strong. Not to mention that ass looks <em>really </em>good for a guy in his late twenties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper is so glad she got the binoculars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sexiness aside, the guy actually does really well from what Harpers amateur mind can tell. His moves are perfectly erotic, and he lands all of his jumps so that had to count for something right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Free Skate score ends up being somewhere in the late 190’s and his overall score is in the late 200s. That’s good right? He looks pretty happy about it as he takes the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next comes Leo, who in Harpers opinion, does really well. He stumbles on one of his jumps and wobbles on a certain part but overall, he does good. Harper makes sure to cheer extra loudly for him as he takes a bow. Suddenly, she’s glad that Isla made her buy those flowers. Leo deserves them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He receives a score of about 189 and goes in second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night continued with Thailand’s skater going next. Harper wouldn’t define him as <em>sexy, </em>but she would definitely call him cute. He performs a very entertaining skate with mostly flawless jumps, and he grins in a way that can only be described as loveable. He doesn’t do as many jumps as the Swiss skater did, but he definitely makes up for it performance wise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> He takes Leo’s place in second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, the “second group” (whatever that is) goes. First is Canada’s JJ (who Harper learned about from Isla, who is a fan). Starting off, JJ does amazingly good. His jumps are perfect and he carries himself with dignity. Then as he moves on to his jump combo, his starting quad goes wrong and he crashes on the ice, emitting a few “<em>oohs” </em>from the audience. Because of this, JJ falls a little behind on his program. He’s able to catch up, and finish beautifully, but Harper suspects he lost some valuable points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was right, as he finished with around 187 points, barely beating the Thai skater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seems as if his technical score saved him.” Isla mutters beside her. Harper lowers the binoculars as she looks towards her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He may’ve fell and missed some points, but his jumps are very difficult, and he still did a fine job recovering.” Isla continues, “That, and he didn’t seem to break character which obviously helped him out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Harper mutters back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still” Isla mutters watching him at the Score Place. “I can’t believe he tried a two arm up Quad Lutz.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Next up we have Russia’s living legend, Victor Nikiforov!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The applauding crowd quiets down as a man with pale (is that silver?) hair skates onto the ice. Harper glances over at Isla as she stares intensely on the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stadium is dead silent as Victor takes his starting pose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then as the music starts and Victor begins, Harper can feel herself get drawn into his skating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grace the Russian skater moves at is unlike anything Harpers ever seen before. It’s light, gentle, and ethereal and the audience goes wild as he nails a tricky looking quad with an arm up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Isla’s jaw has dropped as she continues to watch him in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>He seems to have redeemed himself!” </em>Harper distinctly hears the announcer say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s too focused on the skating in front of her to analyze the words too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor continues to execute his performance perfectly. From his movements to his facial expressions, everything is flawless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But as Harper continues to watch, the something about his skating begins to feel… off. This entire performance is technically perfect yet something about Victor seems amiss. Harper can’t place it, but something just doesn’t seem right. Remembering her binoculars, she quickly takes them and continues to watch the Russian skater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon closer inspection, Harper distinctly notes how his beautiful and uplifting smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, which on their own seem more focused on something else. His graceful and elegant movements don’t seem to be coming naturally. It’s more like he’s actively thinking about moving his muscles in these smooth ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focusing her binoculars on his eyes, Harper can feel a frown carve its way onto her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While his eyes are focused, they aren’t focusing on the rink. They aren’t shining in determination to make a jump or to do well like Leo’s did. They aren’t lost in the performance like Christophe and JJ’s. And they certainly aren’t interacting with the audience like Phichits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, they’re the eyes of an actor. The type that technically does the roll correctly but is always thinking thoroughly of how to portray it. Never getting lost in the roll, never truly becoming the character, but always thinking on how to display it best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s like Victor secretly isn’t truly into the skate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Victor continues to execute his routine perfectly, doing spins and jumps that shouldn’t be possible for a man the announcer claims to be thirty. Harper can feel her breath catch as he raises two arms on some kind of triple, and one on a quad. He downright kills both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The performance continues on, with Victor nailing everything, from the jumps to the spins everything is exemplary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper doesn’t realize her own jaw has dropped until Victor takes his final position and a deafening applause fills the stadium. Isla next to her screams and Harper doesn’t even need to turn to know Isla is throwing the other bouquet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harper did you see that?! The beginning jump!? He landed a fricken’ One-Arm-Up Quadruple Flip!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rink is showered with hundreds of flowers and plushies as a panting Victor takes a bow. Under the lights of the stadium, and sweat beading across his face, the Russian skater looks celestial and very much untouchable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brown eyes don’t leave Victor’s figure as he moves on to sit at the Score Place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>218.67. From Harpers limited knowledge, a pretty good score.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor takes the lead in first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But instead of cheering proudly like most people tend to do, Victor simply plasters on another smile and waves to the crowds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s… odd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she sees it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only for a moment, but for a few seconds, the cameras turn away from Victor to focus on the last contestant getting ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During those few seconds, with the attention away to him, the smile on Victors face slips off. In its place, a low-spirited frown takes his face as his eyes turn downcast. Tiredly, Victor runs a hand through his hair as his body slouches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During those few seconds, he doesn’t look like a skating God.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Victor stiffens for a moment before straightening his back. Like a switch, Victor’s back to that untouchable skater. All traces of his previous position evaporate as he smiles charmingly at a reporter who is approaching him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seems to politely say something as she nods and turns away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, the final skater is called up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another Russian skater it seems. This one a little younger than Harper and Isla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>To end the night, we have the skater known as Russia’s Ice Tiger, Yuri Plisetsky taking the rink!” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sighing, Harper moves her binoculars to the blonde skater now on the rink. As the music starts, Harper can immediately detect a difference between the Russian skaters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Victor had been mostly focused on keeping his act up, Yuri has a focused intensity to his skating. Harper watches in awe as his eyes squint in determination as he goes for a triple and lands it cleanly. His moves are focused and intense but still very much coordinated as he glides across the ice, his braid flying behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only thing that goes a little wrong is when he takes a nasty fall on a two-arm-up quad. The mistake is nothing significant however, and Harper soon forgets about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finishes with his final pose, Harper cheers loudly with a standing ovation and tosses the final cat plushie over to him. She hums in satisfaction when the plushie lands close to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a gymnast really does pay off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes follow him to the Score Place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe he tried to do a two arm up Quadruple Loop.” Isla mutters, momentarily snapping Harpers attention away from the skater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? Is it hard?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude.” Isla laughs “It’s <em>very </em>hard. And doing it with two arms raised? That’s actually crazy… I suddenly respect that guy more than I already did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think it will pay off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since he fell? Probably not. I’ll bet you right now that that’s gonna cost him second place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t he in first place with the first part though?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yes, but most of the time it’s the Free Skate that co- oh he’s getting his score!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yuri Plisetsky receives a score of 214.32. With that and his Short Program, he narrowly misses gold by less than a point!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Harpers sympathy goes out to the guy as he looks down in disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’d I say.” Isla states, looking at the scowling Russian. “Ambition can be both your salvation and downfall in the world of figure skating. In Plisetskys case, his downfall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Harper turns to her friend “Why do you think he did it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, some skaters are known to be ambitious. Like, did you see Victor? He did a freaking one-arm-raised quadruple flip and succeeded! Not only that but a two-arm raised triple axel! I think Plisetsky was a bit intimidated because of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, do you think he could’ve been safer if he did the quad without the arms?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla smiles. “I actually don’t know. Remember how many quads Victor did? And how he had his arms raised with some of them? Not to mention his overall performance. Oh my god, how he displayed the emotion was just…” Islas voice trails off as she sighs dreamily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Harper claps her hands dangerously close to her friend’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla blinks. “Right! Anyway, Victor set a really high bar for tonight. With his more advanced tricks plus his performance points, which by the way, Plisetsky sometimes has trouble with, it was going to be really hard to beat him. Plisetsky probably decided to raise his arms during his quad loop in an attempt for more technical points. That obviously didn’t work out for him, but you gotta respect him for trying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But didn’t he outscore Victor with the first part? If he did that, then surely it he’s capable of beating Victor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean the Short Program?” Isla cocks her head, “Yes, but <em>if you were watching </em>you would’ve known that Victor fell on his quad flip the other day, thus loosing points and putting Plisetsky in the lead. Today was obviously a better day for him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh.” Harper pauses, “…In my defense, you know I’m not super involved in the world of figure skating. I just came to cheer you on and make sure you don’t fall on your jumps.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if you want to be involved, I’ll gladly get you educated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah it’s okay. No offense, but I love you, not figure skating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla shrugs, “Alright then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, the medal ceremony starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bronze is won by the Christophe, Silver by Plisetsky, and at the top of the podium, Victor gladly holds up his gold medal, sending a picture-perfect smile towards the audience before bringing his lips to the shiny metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. He certainly looks happy. He should be happy. Apparently, this is his first gold medal in a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harpers mind momentarily goes back to how worn out he looked earlier. She watches as Victor smiles at the cameras, giving a small wink. Well, a skate like that is probably very draining. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he was just more tired than he let on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By Victors side, Yuri looks annoyed and Christophe looks a little sad as they watch Victor smile from the top of the podium. It’s understandable, Harper probably wouldn’t be super happy either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor doesn’t seem to notice however, as he grabs their hands to bring them with him to the top podium. He simply wraps around Christophe’s waist, the other around Yuri’s shoulders, and continues to look at the camera with an easy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. Or maybe what she saw was just her imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A second later his podium mates tear their gaze from him and face the cameras. Christophe smiles flirtatiously, and Yuri’s scowl softens</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour goes by and they continue to watch the Junior men go. Their jumps are noticeably downturned, scores are significantly lower than the seniors, and the routines are definitely messier but it’s still overall entertaining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until the third guy goes that Harper thinks that maybe going to the bathroom before this whole thing would’ve been smart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time he’s finished, Harper knows it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the next skater can take the ice, Harper taps Islas shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bathroom” she whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla makes an audible groan. “Seriously?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Do you know where it is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but we can find it.” Isla moves to get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An arm quickly pushes her down. “No, it’s okay” Harper says reassuringly, “I can find it on my own. You enjoy the show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hooded eyes widen “Are you sure?” uncertainty rings in the tone. “I’m not really that upset about leaving for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scoff comes in return. “Yeah, I know. But I’m sure. I’m a big girl, I can find a bathroom all by myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An amused smile spreads across Islas face. “Alright then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper smiles back than makes her way out of the stands just as the skater takes his final position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The good news is, Harper was able to find the bathroom. Bad news: it was on the other side of the stadium and now she can’t find her way back to her door. She’s lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla won’t be happy; Harper thinks, rounding another corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She almost groans at the dead end of this corridor, a vending machine glowing mockingly against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she sees him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right there, diagonally across the vending machine, Victor leans against the wall in a red and white jacket. One hand clutchs his phone while the other massages his temple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking fast, Harper moves behind the corner. Hesitantly, she peeks over the wall. She should really go. This is obviously something she shouldn’t see, and she feels like she’s intruding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her feet don’t move though, and she continues to watch anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, Victor’s hand on his face is slowly removed, revealing tired blue eyes and slight traces of dark circles that rest underneath.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking in a shaky breath, Victor seems to turn on his phone. His fingers tap on the screen until they suddenly stop, and Victor stares blankly at whatever glares on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper doesn’t miss his lightly trembling hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while, nothing happens. Victor continues to stare at his phone, his fingers occasionally tapping on the screen to keep it from turning off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then a tiny flash of reflective light catches her eye. A small, barely audible gasp makes its way through her lips as she continues to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, two more flashing drops fall and land on Victors feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her eyes move to Victor’s face, Harper is slightly surprised to see his face is still mostly blank, despite the shining tears and the tiniest of smiles. He’s making no effort to wipe them away, or even stop them. The hand holding the phone is trembling a little more, but Victor doesn’t seem to care as he continues to stare at the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s like he’s in his own world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, he snaps out of whatever he’s in and even looks mildly surprised to feel the wetness on his face when he touches it. Hastily wiping them away, Victor takes a deep, slightly shuddering breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then straightens his back off the wall and starts walking towards the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking fast, Harper silently runs as far from the corner as possible, quickly turning back around as Victor emerges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He immediately spots her, and she does her best to make it look like she was just walking down in this direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! I’m sorry!” she exclaims. Playing oblivious is always the best way to go. “I was on my way to the stands and...” she sheepishly rubs her neck, “I’m a little lost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor raises an eyebrow, “Isn’t the entrance back there” his Russian accent laces the words as his eyes gesture to the hall behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but my friend is sitting on the other side, where the entrance is way over there” Harper gestures to the hall in front. “She’s one of the female skaters in the Senior Division.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors face takes on a more thoughtful look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. Well, I’m my way over there myself. It looks like I’ll be joining you.” He flashes her a charming smile that, had Harper had any less self-control, would’ve caused a massive nosebleed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Um, okay.” Harper can feel a light heat spreading across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great! I’m Victor.” He holds out a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harper.” she nervously walks up and grasps it, the heat in her face increasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, don’t get Harper wrong. Victor is good looking. And by good looking she means top bottom gorgeous. Especially up close, <em>oh </em>he’s like a god. Nobody should have a right to look this physically perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’s also ten years older than her, a super famous figure skater, lives in Russia (assuming), and most importantly, probably taken (it would be the most surprising thing if he wasn’t).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Harper are on two completely different levels and Harper’s not about to get a crush that wouldn’t work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, he <em>is </em>still very attractive, so Harper has every right to admire that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, who is your friend representing?” the casual accented voice snaps her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her answer is embarrassingly quick “The USA.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue eyes glance over in her direction and a small smile spreads across his face. “Ah. Same as Leo de la Iglesia then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper can feel her own eyes widen, “Wait, you know him?” the question slips out before she has a chance to stop it. Immediately, Harper feels the teen-like urge to slap herself. There are only six finalists! Of course they probably at least heard of each other!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chuckle comes from her side. “Of course. He’s a talented skater who has a lot of potential.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh.” The sound sounds wonderous in Harpers own ears. “Isla says that most of the figure skaters usually tend to just focus on themselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some do.” Victor agrees “I have heard that females can be a little less friendly with each other on the ice, and some men do like to keep to themselves during competition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I can relate to that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors head tilts as he looks at her curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a gymnast.” She clarifies, “some competitors are more friendly, others prefer to ignore the world around them until it’s their turn to go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue talking for a little while, Victor even laughs a bit at a one of Harpers comments (Harper can’t help but notice his heart-shaped smile seems different from what it was earlier). For someone who is supposedly a “living legend” in figure skating, Victor is strangely not a terrible person to talk to. He’s savagely blunt, but Harper’s met worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what were you doing over there?” Harper asks, genuinely curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over at that side of the stadium. Aren’t most of the skaters and press members over to where we’re headed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor sighs, running a hand through his hair again. “Yes. But the press can be insensitive sometimes.” His eyes darken as they narrow on the floor and Harper doesn’t miss his fists clenching into two tight balls</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then his gaze catches Harpers and it’s over. Like a switch, his hands unclamp and the storm in his eyes clear immediately. He flashes her a dazzling smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it is the press. They always want the ‘exciting’ information.” He actually does air quotes. “Even I need a break from them sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is definitely something off with this skater. Something is bothering him but he’s not showing it. Or at least, that’s what Harper suspects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She studies his smile. It doesn’t even look a little strained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reluctantly, she smiles back. Hopefully it doesn’t look as uneasy as she feels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The press does suck huh?” it comes out halfhearted, but Victor doesn’t seem to notice as he chuckles lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper hesitates, “I really liked your skate.” She ends up blurting out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his credit, Victor smiles politely but now looks vaguely uncomfortable. “Thank you.” He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a lot to be proud of. It was all technically perfect, and you really put on a good show. It was a beautiful program” She’s rambling in front of a legend. Oh dear God just get to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue eyes suddenly seem to find the floor very interesting. “Yeah.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it’s alright, what were you thinking about while you performed it? Because- and I say this with the most respect- from what I could see, you didn’t really seem to be… into it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh God.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just told a figure skating legend that he didn’t seem to like his own program.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla is going to kill her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor looks up at her, eyes slightly wide and jaw dropped just a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that you did bad!” Harper jumps, quickly making sure he knows that she was <em>not </em>insulting him, “the technicality was amazing, and you displayed the emotion really well. It’s just…” Harper pauses. Victor stares at her, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From a closer viewpoint it seemed as if you were more focused on portraying the role rather than letting it come to you. Like you didn’t feel the emotions, but you were trying to make it look like you were, you know? And you did a good job, obviously” she added quickly, “but when you notice that certain detail, it kind of comes off as if you’re not really <em>in </em>to what you’re skating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor is silent. Then a small smile cracks its way across his face. This one different from the others somehow. It’s… lighter. (?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you aren’t wrong.” He says. “But I guess you could expect that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… what?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t been able to really tap into the programs key emotion for a while now.” Victor continues, not noticing her shock, “With everything that’s happened, and” he shrugs, smile turning sad, “I guess you could say I lost the inspiration for the program.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper stares at him, wide eyed. So, there is something bothering him. What it is, Harper doesn’t know. But it’s caused him to lose his innovation. She contemplates saying something of comfort, but it probably won’t do any good. Besides, whatever the issue is, it isn’t Harper’s business, and it’s definitely not her problem to solve. If it can be solved at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, she says the next best thing, “You know, one thing I learned from my friend was that a part of skating is portraying your emotions on ice. So maybe put what your feelings of… what’s happened into a skate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor huffs, his sorrowful smile turning more so as his eyes wander off, “I’ve thought of that, but everyone expects a sad, longing routine. It’s predictable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper is definitely going to need to look this guy up later. But from what she knows about Victor so far, maybe saying predictable is okay isn’t the smartest choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, with… what happened, I’m sure you have more feelings than just sadness and longing. You could use that. If you want to surprise people you should still do a skate that acknowledges the problem. I mean, no offense but your lighthearted skate can come off as ignoring what happened, so that's what people will expect for the next time. Do a new skate that acknowledges it, and people won't see it coming." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re at the doors of the stadium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Russian skater seems to consider her words. “Yeah. Maybe.” he mutters. He looks at her, his smile still a little less melancholic. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She flashes a more uplifting one back, “No problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, right as Victor reaches for the door, Harper remembers something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victors pale hand freezes. He looks over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper swallows the sudden lump in her throat. “M-my friend. She’s a really big fan of yours. Like, <em>really </em>big. And she’s really good at what she does. If it’s okay, could you watch her? Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waits in anticipation for Victors answer. The Russian skater simply looks at her for a second before a warm smile spreads across his features. This smile, it has a more visible heart shape to it. It looks nice on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper beams back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor looks at her fondly as he pushes open the door. As he does so, Harper sees something glint off his right hand. Moving her gaze down, she feels her eyes widen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right there on his finger rests a gold ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh. How did she not notice that before?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment they enter the stadium, they are immediately confronted by an angry looking old man who starts irately speaking to Victor in a rapid foreign language (Harper assumes Russian). Victor only smiles in what can almost be called amusement before calmly answering. However, this seems to only annoy the old man further as his glare intensifies. After a few seconds, the man’s shoulders slump and grumbles something else in Russian before turning his back and walking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly, Victor looks over to Harper. “I need to go but I’ll keep an eye out for your friend,” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“VITYA!” The old man is a few feet away. He’s turned over his shoulder, obviously peeved, and Harper is a little afraid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The living legend isn’t though. “Coming Yakov” he calls. With a quick ‘bye Harper!’, Victor strides up to the old man and the two walk off together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper stands there for a second after they’ve disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow. Just wait until Isla hears about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh crap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla is going to kill her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla does not kill her. She is pissed though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve been gone for more than fifteen minutes. Who goes to the bathroom that long?” Isla grumbles, as the last Junior skater does their routine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, when you go to the bathroom that is on the other side of the building, then run into a certain Russian skater it tends to-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, go back.” Isla’s light brown eyes are wide. “You ran into a Russian skater?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper internally smiles mischievously, “Oh! Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light brown eyes narrow at her direction. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As a heart attack.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Which one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” Harper says casually, “The one that won the Men’s singles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU RAN INTO VICTOR NIKIFOROV?” Isla nearly shrieks. Lucky for her, at that moment the teen on ice lands some kind of jump so the yell is mostly lost in the loud applause. A few nearby people still look in their direction though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it down, will you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heatless glare makes its way towards the young gymnast. “You ran into Victor Nikiforov?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few s<em>hhh</em>s come towards their direction. Isla looks annoyed but also sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry!” she whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning close to Harpers ear, she hisses, “When this is over, you’re giving me every. Detail. Of the encounter got it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper grins back, “Got it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The competition goes on. The Juniors get their medals, and then finally, it’s time for the Senior Ladies Singles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla does a very good performance. Like she beat her personal best kind of good. When she finishes her performance, Harper makes sure to throw the secret plushie she had stored in her bag in Islas direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Isla takes third place, behind the Russian and Italian figure skaters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the medal ceremony is over, Harper gathers their belongings and goes down to congratulate her friend. She almost laughs when she sees her Islas wide grin as she talks to her podium mates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they depart, she literally bounces over to Harper, a giddy grin expanding her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god! Harper! Sara Crispino and Mila Babicheva just congratulated me! They said I was really talented, and they look forward to seeing me at Worlds! Did you hear that? They think I can actually make it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper laughs at her friend’s enthusiasm. “Well Mrs. Bronze-Medalist, I’m not that educated in figure skating, but I can safely say that you definitely have good chances.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope so! God, can this day get any better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper then sees a familiar figure behind Islas back. A grin of her own makes its way across her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harper? Why are you smiling like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her grin turns smug. “Look behind you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cautiously, Isla turns around. Her jaw drops open at the man now in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“V-Victor Nikiforov?” she finally manages out. Her eyes are literally gleaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper has never wanted to laugh so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor, carrying what seems to be a poodle tissue holder, gives a dazzling smile in return. “Hello, you’re Isla Lijuan correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla looks ready to faint. “Y-yes, that’s me. Y-you know my name.” she sounds a little dazed as she looks at him in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor laughs. “Of course I do. After that beautiful program, how could I not? Harper was right, you are a great skater.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The biggest grin takes over Isla’s features. “R-really? Thank you so much! T-that means so much coming from you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m honored.” Quickly resting his poodle on a nearby bench, Victor approaches them, his own smile widening slightly. (Harper faintly notices that the earlier traces of dark circles aren’t there anymore) “Hey, what are your Instagram’s? I want to follow you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a miracle that Isla doesn’t pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once their Instagram’s are all shared, an angry voice calls out Victors name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smile not leaving his face, Victor shouts out a “coming!”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns to them apologetically. “It looks I’m needed else ware. Harper, good luck on your gymnastics, and Isla” he flashes her one last brilliant smile, “I’ll see you at Worlds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, he turns over his shoulder and soon disappears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, both Isla and Harper remain still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Harper playfully shoves her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” brown eyes look at her in surprise, “what was that for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If Victor’s opinion is ‘so much’” Harper teases, “Than what does that make mine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla throws her a smirk, “Chopped liver.” She says coolly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really?” momentarily forgetting about their surroundings, Harper traps her friend in a headlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is it a little immature? Yes. Is the shriek of laughter worth it? Hell yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, almost immediately, a smaller hand wraps around her waist and tickles her side, causing Harper to yelp. With Harper distracted, Isla yanks herself out of the headlock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha.” She says smugly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small chortle of laughter comes from beside them. Jumping, both Isla and Harper turn to see Victor’s small heart shaped grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I forgot Makkachin” he holds up his tissue plush. “You two seem to be close.” He comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla wraps her arm around Harpers shoulders. “Yeah, we are. She drives me nuts sometimes, but I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Russian skater smiles fondly, though his eyes look a little sad. “I can see that. Make sure to look out for each other okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He receives two grins in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We always do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay” Isla drapes across the bed, “So. Tell me of the encounter. How was he like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Harper folds up a shirt, “He was nice. We talked about skater’s competitiveness and his own skating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla raises an eyebrow, “But…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sigh makes its way out of Harpers mouth. “I don’t know. He seems… complicated? Like he mentioned how the press can be insensitive and suddenly there was like a dark cloud over him, and then he realized I was still there and boom, the cloud’s gone. It was like something was upsetting him, and he didn’t want to show it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well” Isla’s sitting up, “I can’t say that’s good, but you can’t really blame him. With everything that’s been  going on and stuff, he’s bound to feel a little down. And probably more than a little annoyed at the press.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, he said something about people expecting him to put on a sad and longing routine. Why’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprise spreads across her best friends features, “You haven’t heard?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heard what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heard of Japan’s top skater who’s been missing a for few months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hongo Rika? But wasn’t she one of the senior ladies…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla shoots her an exasperated look. “Not Hongo. Japan’s top <em>male </em>skater, Yuuri Katsuki. Like Yuri Plisetsky except he’s eight years older and Japanese. He’s also known as Victor’s fiancé.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Harper sits across Isla on the bed. So that’s what the ring was. “And Japanese Yuuri’s been missing for a few months?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn. That’s tough. And I guess Victor didn’t take it well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the thing, nobody really knows how Victor took it. Maybe the Senior Men’s skaters do, but they’re not spilling anything.” Isla sighs, playing with her hair “And when you look at his interactions with the press, he’s so chill handling them that from a certain viewpoint, it can look as if he’s not affected by Yuuri’s disappearance at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper cocks her head “But doesn’t that kind of make him look bad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It depends on the person really. Some think that Victor just plays it cool for the press and is secretly devastated, most of the proof being social media posts of him looking absolutely miserable when he thinks he’s by himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And others…?”</p>
<p><br/>Another sigh “Others think that Victor is actually the cause for Yuuri’s disappearance. For some reason that’s actually the more believed rumor, and I hear Victor’s been getting a lot of backlash because of that.” A scowl carves its way into Isla’s face. “Some people are so dumb.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do people suspect Victor had something to do with his disappearance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla shrugs. “Who knows. Katsuki went missing, and the Missing Persons Department believes it’s a kidnapping. And since Victor is loaded and sometimes doesn’t seem to be bothered -”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some people suspect he hired someone to take the Japanese skater.” Harper finishes, frowning. “You said Victor and the Japanese skater- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…and Yuuri were engaged?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why would Victor want to kidnap his own fiancé?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who knows.” Isla rolls her eyes. “I think there’s a rumor that Yuuri tried leaving him, and Victor didn’t like that. Which is stupid because it’s literally been confirmed Yuuri was on his way back to Russia before he went missing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh.” Harpers mind wanders back to the silver haired figure skater. How the tears fell as he looked at his phone from behind the dark corner. How his composure fell apart when the attention was diverted from him. How angry he looked when talking about the press. “What do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A huff comes from her best friend. “After my encounter with him today? He definitely <em>does not</em> have anything to do with Yuuri’s disappearance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you say that?” Harpers head cocks to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harper. I used to spend hours stalking his social media accounts.” A small smile, “And once you look at enough pictures, captions, hashtags, and media reports, you realize that how he was with Yuuri is very much different than how he is without. Here. Let me show you.” Isla pulls out her phone, quickly tapping on the screen before shoving it in Harpers face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is him from about four years ago.” On the screen, Victor holds up the gold medal around his neck, a beautiful smile aligning his face. In the photo, with the soft lights reflecting off his skin, Victor looks majestic, beautiful, untouchable. Like that star you admire from a distance but couldn’t dream of ever getting close to.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The photo is then quickly snatched out of her vision, emitting a quiet sound of surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isla taps on the screen for a few more seconds before shoving it back in Harpers face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is him from about a year ago, before Yuuri went missing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In this picture, Victor seems to in front of a sponsor wall. Underneath his arm, there stands a grinning man. <em>Asian </em>Harper thinks offhandedly. This time, Victor’s smile is wider, a definite heart shape in it. His eyes are crinkling just a little as they sparkle towards the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the charming smiles Harper has seen all day are very dull compared to the smile she sees on Isla’s phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forwarding her eyes towards the other skater beside Victor, Harper can’t help but smirk a little. Now, she wouldn’t call him <em>hot </em>per say, more like <em>absolutely adorable. </em>His soft features bring out his large eyes as they shine towards the camera. In one hand he holds up a gold medal while the other is wrapped around Victor’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I take the other one is Yuuri Katsuki?” her eyes don’t leave the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can still feel Isla’s smile though. “Yep. He’s cute isn’t he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s actually adorable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A laugh comes from her friend, “Right? He’s a cinnamon roll off the ice. Anyway, when you compare this Victor’s smile to today’s smile, it’s pretty obvious that at the very least, he’s not as happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today’s smile?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” Harper looks up at Isla, “Today’s encounter? How he smiled that camera-eating smile at us? That’s the giveaway. Don’t get me wrong, that was the perfect encounter. I mean, we got his freaking Instagram!” her smile shifts to a grin, “And he got ours! And he was so nice and a little funny and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isla”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Right! Anyway, he was great. And from the POV of someone who isn’t a huge fan, he’s perfectly fine. But when you pay close enough attention, you realize that most of his smiles nowadays probably aren’t even real. Gotta hand it to him though” Isla leans back sighing, “He’s a pretty damn good actor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few days, Isla doesn’t think much of the encounter. She follows Victor on Instagram and a few hours later he follows her back. Scrolling past his more recent photos, she comes upon a gallery of selfies, most including Plisetsky, the Asian man and a brown poodle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re all… actually kind of adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she’s not hanging out with Isla, she looks up Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. Both together and separate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The results vary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Japanese Ace, Katsuki Yuuri Gone Missing</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Victor Nikiforov, an Abusive Partner?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Times When Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were too cute for this World.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>What We Know About Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov Relationship</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What We Know About Yuuri Katsuki Disappearance</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was Yuuri Katsuki Kidnapped or Did He Attempt To Leave?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Figure Skating Legend, Victor Nikiforov Surprises Fans by His Oddly Jocular Short Program After the Disappearance of His Student.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is Victor Nikiforov Bothered By The Disappearance of His Student and Known Lover?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hints of Victor Nikiforov Being Possessive</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ugh. The last one was just pretty much pictures and videos of him with his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, or him with his face buried in the Yuuri’s neck or hair. And the Asian man didn’t even look uncomfortable with the contact. If anything, he seemed to like it as his eyes shone through blue-rimmed glasses and a pure smile lined his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. One thing’s for certain. After comparing Victor’s smile in these Instagram photos and his smile back at the GPF, he’s definitely less happy without Yuuri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think he went missing anyway?” Harper asks as she and Isla walk through the empty park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who knows.” Her friend shrugs, adjusting her Team USA jacket “A kidnapping or abduction is the most suspected reason so it’s probably that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But then why would someone want a top figure skater? The only explanation is ransom and he’s already been missing for more than a half year. I’m not detective but even I know that’s longer than the usual ransom hold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. But to be fair, the theory of kidnapping Yuuri in itself is still a bit of a stretch since taking him is so risky. And If he was kidnapped, motives for taking him are endless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper hums in thought. “you’re not wrong.” And she’s not. From what she knows, Yuuri is good looking, kind, famous, talented, and engaged to someone just as successful. There are hundreds of-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a force hits her upfront and with a small <em>oof, </em>she’s on her ass. A few feet away, a man is on all fours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harper!” Isla’s concerned voice rings in her ears. “You alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand reaches out, and Harper thankfully grasps it as it pulls her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she unconsciously rubs her tailbone, “I’m good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry!” the man is also now on his feet. “I wasn’t looking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking a few times, Harper feels a bit of unease as she gets a clear look of his face. While technically decent looking, his eyes are slightly bloodshot and dark circles shadow his under eyes. His entire face is a little sunken in, and the rough stubble around his face does not help cases. Still, Harper doesn’t want to be rude, so she smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no. It was my fault. It’s okay,” she says reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man looks at her, inspecting her up and down. The uneasy feeling grows as he turns his gaze to Isla. Harper hastily grabs her friend’s wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a nice jacket you have there.” He comments to Isla. Glancing over, Harper sees Isla shoot the man a strained smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” She says, her voice high, “It’s my Team USA Jacket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyebrows raise, “Oh, So you’re an international athlete?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Isla responds fast. “Speaking of, me and my friend should probably get out of here. Big stuff tomorrow.” She’s lying, but there’s no way Harper’s correcting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” The man nods before he moves his gaze to Harper, her gut clenches as he looks at her up and down again. “Are you also an international athlete?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Harper hesitates, trying to find a good answer, “Not International. I have scored well in <em>national</em> competitions though.” She chuckles nervously, “anyway, sorry again for bumping into you, and I hope you have a good day.” She starts to move forward, pulling Isla with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” They stop. Harper hesitantly turns around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me buy you and your friend coffee. To make up for bumping into you.” Harper does not like that look in the man’s eyes. The eyes of an actor. However, unlike Victor’s, there’s an intention behind them other than putting on a good show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! No, that’s alright. We already said it’s okay. Plus, we really need to go now so-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, there’s a large hand on her shoulder. The man looks at her, his hard and determined. “I’m sorry, but I’m not asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Shit.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Harper releases her grip on Isla’s wrist. “Isla, run.” she says lowly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brown eyes widen, “What?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard me run!” Harper raises her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she can move however, the hand on Harper’s shoulder is gone and instead around Isla’s waist. Isla lets out a small shriek before the man pulls out a small spritzer and sprays a light mist in her face (carefully making sure his own avoids hit), causing the Chinese American to gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isla!” Harpers feet are stuck in place as Isla suddenly stops moving. Her eyes connect with Harpers for a second as she quietly breathes out Harpers name. Then, in what seems to be in slow motion, Isla’s body gives out and the man’s grip on her waist is released as she collapses on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ISLA!!” Harper screams just as two hands wrap tightly around her body, fingers digging into her skin almost painfully. In a panicked effort, Harper kicks the man hard in the shins. The man grunts but does not loosen his grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let go of me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down” the man growls softly, “Look, I’m sorry okay? It’s nothing personal, but I really need to do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to hurt my friend?!” She’s snapping, she probably shouldn’t be, but she’s scared and desperate for Isla to be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her she’s fine.” The man says, his hold tightening ever so slightly. Harper flinches. “She’s just unconscious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bullshit. “Okay, I’m not a genius, but I know for a fact that there’s no safe substance in the world that can knock someone out that fast. So what did you really do?” Don’t yell don’t yell <em>don’tyell.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d be surprised what the Black Market has.” He doesn’t answer the question, and that only fuels Harper up more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What. Did. You. Do?” She hisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter.” He hisses back, his grip on her now painfully tight, “The point is, she’ll be fine. I promise. You should be more worried about yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harper can feel her body stiffen up. “W-what are you going to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short quietness coming from the man fills her body up with even more dread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really am sorry.” The man finally says, Harper is slightly surprised by how genuine it sounds “But I need the money.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a harsh force is pressed against her neck and the last thing Harper is aware of is the sense of falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she starts to come to, she’s on her back on a rough hard surface. Abruptly, something sharp and thin is stabbed in her arm and her consciousness leaves her once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing her mind grasps is a pressure on her shoulder, moving gently but firmly. There’s a voice, but she can’t make out the words. Her eyes open to find blurry shapes but she can’t make them out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“I…up…” </em>a strange sounding voice says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>S…bound to….stupid..” </em>another voice follows.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Hey…sorry…. It’s okay” </em>the first voice says, this time directed at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, her vision clears up and the blurry shapes align into a man leaning over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yeah, there</em> you go.” He says, smiling at her gently. However, his eyes are sorrowful as they look at her through his blue rimmed glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue rimmed glasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s seen those before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But where.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Squinting up at the man’s worried face, she can feel her tired eyes widen slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Y-Yuuri Katsuki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somewhere, an elderly man leaves the airport, his dog at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s going to rain… of course it’s going to rain</em> he thinks bitterly as he looks up at the think grey clouds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, as he takes a turn, his dog suddenly starts barking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it girl?” He asks gently, tugging her leash. She won’t move, however, as she looks at him and starts pulling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! What has gotten into you?” he scolds as she continues to pull. She looks at him as she whimpers, her big brown eyes pleading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, he relents. “Alright.” He says, defeated. “But if we get caught in the rain it’s your fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting the dog drag him around to the side of the airport, the man stops at the corner.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…You want to go over there?” he asks in confusion. Isn’t this where they keep the dumpsters?  There are no cars parked, and that area’s pretty much isolated compared to the rest of the airport.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dog only barks in response and continues pulling. The man sighs once again and lets her lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a few feet away from the dumpster on the side where they both stop. The man feels his jaw drop at the sight, his hand unconsciously covering it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right there, next to the dumpster, there lays a woman in a colorful skirt and a black top. Her curly black hair is splayed all over as her pale-greyish body rests unmoving against the concrete. What really catches his attention however, is the ugly red cut on her ankle, gross lines spreading from it and waving their way up her leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fuck.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay... so this is late... sorry. In my defense, this has 4k more words than usual. I hope I did their characters justice! </p>
<p>Next up: LOTS of detective work. Flashback on the kidnapping from Yuuri's POV, then all the investigations leading up to Brittany's discovery. I know some of y'all don't like OC's that much but I promise, their main goal is going to be revolved around our canonical characters. </p>
<p>Here are the scores if anyone's curious:</p>
<p>Victor FS- 218.67     Overall- 327.27<br/>Yurio FS- 214.32      Overall- 326.52<br/>Chris FS- 197.54      Overall- 298.78<br/>JJ FS- 186.63            Overall- 294.53<br/>Phichit FS- 192.26    Overall- 294.08<br/>Leo FS - 189. 15       Overall- 290.78</p>
<p>I seriously overthought this XD. Also yes, this chapter was also edited lightly but only to correct the small parts like grammar.</p>
<p>Constructive Criticism is welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>